Blutrache
by Youkai15
Summary: Hier kommt das Sequel zu Will you ever forgive me. Zwei Dämonen tauchen auf und wollen eine alte Rechnung begleichen. Wird es ihnen gelingen? R
1. Morgendliches Chaos

So, hier kommt also das Sequel zu „Will you ever forgive me". Nachdem ich heute nicht allzuviel zu tun hab' dachte ich mir, lade ich doch gleich mal das 1. Kapitel hoch.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fortsetzung. Kommis sind natürlich wie immer erwünscht!

Zusatzinfo meinerseits: Seiya, Taiki und Yaten sind in der FF beinahedurchgehend Frauen (sind sie ja eigentlich sowieso, aber der Anime musste ja unbedingt grr Okay, dass ist eine andere Story …)

Ansonsten nun viel Spaß!

**1.**

„Morgen …" Im Halbschlaf schlurfte Yaten die Treppen hinunter und begrüßte Taiki, die mit einem Buch am Tisch saß und frühstückte.

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze", entgegnete die brünette Senshi, ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen.

Yaten setzte sich an den Tisch und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem üppigen Frühstücksbuffet, dass vor einem der weitgeöffneten Fenster stand.

Klare, kalte Bergluft kam in den Raum.

„Wo ist Seiya?", fragte Yaten und goss sich Kaffee ein.

„Wo schon …", entgegnete Taiki und ihr Blick wanderte die Treppe hoch.

Es war einen knappen Monat her, seit der Konpaku akki, der von Seiya Besitz ergriffen hatte, vernichtet worden war und die Starlights mit ihrer Prinzessin nach Kinmokusei zurückgekehrt waren. Kakyuu hatte ihnen einige Zeit frei gegeben und ihnen die Villa in den Bergen überlassen.

„Ist sie immer noch nicht …?"

„Nein. Sie glaubt felsenfest an eine hartnäckige Magengrippe", antwortete Taiki und blätterte eine Seite um.

„Sollten wir ihr es langsam sagen?", fragte Yaten unsicher.

Statt einer Antwort nickte Taiki nur, allerdings war ihr dabei nicht ganz wohl, ebenso Yaten.

In diesem Moment kam Seiya die Treppe hinunter. Sie war blass im Gesicht und die Haare waren verwirrt. Schlapp setzte sie sich an den Tisch und griff nach dem Kamillentee, der inzwischen jeden Morgen für sie aufgetragen wurde.

„Morgen, Seiya."

Seiya antwortete nicht. Ihr Blick ging über die Sachen, die sich Taiki und Yaten auf die Teller aufgeladen hatten.

„Seiya, bist du grün im Gesicht?", fragte Yaten.

Im nächsten Augenblick war Seiya auch schon wieder aufgesprungen und rannte die Treppen hoch.

„Was glaubst du, wie lange sie noch an die Magengrippe glaubt?", fragte Yaten und sah ihr nach.

„Spätestens in neun Monaten wird sie damit aufgehört haben."

Da kam Seiya die Treppe wieder hinunter und sah noch blasser aus als zuvor.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass du langsam mal zum Arzt gehen solltest?", schlug Taiki vor und beobachtete sie, wie sie an ihrem Kamillentee nippte.

„Das geht schon wieder vorbei", winkte Seiya ab. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust, zum Arzt zu gehen. Was sollte das schon bringen? Sie wusste auch so, dass sie eine Magengrippe hatte.

Taiki und Yaten wechselten einen kurzen Blick.

„Was soll dieser Blick? Wisst ihr etwas, dass ich nicht weiß?", fragte Seiya misstrauisch.

Erneut wechselten die beiden einen Blick. Sollten sie lügen, oder die Wahrheit sagen? Doch zu einer Antwort kamen sie nicht, da es an der Tür klingelte und Seiya erschrocken auf die Uhr sah.

„Oh verdammte Scheiße! Es ist schon zehn Uhr!" Sie war aufgesprungen und zur Tür gerannt. Dabei schaffte sie es, sowohl den Stuhl, als auch einige andere Gegenstände zum Umfallen zu bringen.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass Seiya das hinbekommt? Ich meine …", flüsterte Yaten und deutete auf die Spur des Chaos, das Seiya hinter sich herzog.

„Ich versuche es so zu sehen: es kann kaum noch schlimmer werden", entgegnete Taiki.

Seiya rutschte auf dem glatten Fliesenboden aus und schlidderte auf Strümpfen der Eingangstür entgegen. Der Butler, der öffnen wollte, konnte ihr im letzten Moment noch ausweichen, sonst wäre sie in ihn gerutscht.

An der Tür kam sie schließlich zum Stehen und öffnete sie mit dem für sie typischen Grinsen.

„Guten Morgen, Kaiji", begrüßte sie den Mann, der draußen stand.

„Guten Morgen, Seiya", begrüßte er sie und sah sie etwas skeptisch an. Sie sah irgendwie blass aus und andererseits beinahe abgekämpft. Die Haare waren vollkommen verwirrt und sie trug noch einen kurzen Pyjama.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Kaiji, als er eintrat.

„Ja, ich hab' ich nur etwas verspätet", entschuldigte sich Seiya.

„Ich dachte, du willst so gehen …", entgegnete Kaiji.

Als Antwort erhielt er ein Schnauben.

„Ich komme gleich. Taiki und Yaten sind im Esszimmer", teilte sie ihm mit und lief die Treppen hoch.

Kaiji nickte und ging zu Taiki und Yaten, die er ebenso lange schon kannte, wie Seiya.

„Guten Morgen, die Damen", begrüßte er die beiden.

„Morgen", kam es in Unisono zurück.

„Was hast du mit Seiya vor?", fragte Yaten und versuchte uninteressiert zu klingen, was ihr natürlich nicht gelang.

Kaijis Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen und er antwortete: „Wir wollen schwimmen gehen."

„Genehmigt", entgegnete Yaten.

Seiyas Männergeschmack hatte sie noch nie verstanden, aber Kaiji war okay. Sie kannte ihn, seit sie als Kind nach Kinmoku gekommen war, um als Senshi ausgebildet zu werden. Er war der Sohn einer Sailorkriegerin und verfügte ebenfalls über gewisse magische Kräfte.

Kaiji war etwas größer als Taiki und sein Körper zeugte von täglichem Training. Er hatte kurze, rote Haare, deren Spitzen weiß gefärbt waren.

Wenn sich Yaten recht entsann, hatte er schon immer ein Faible für Seiya gehabt und umgekehrt war es genauso, auch wenn sie es stets abstritt.

„Ich bin soweit", erklang in diesem Moment Seiyas Stimme.

„Willst du nicht erst noch etwas essen?", fragte Taiki.

„Nein, danke. Ciao!"

„Pass auf dich auf, Seiya", rief Yaten ihr noch hinterher, als sie mit Kaiji verschwand.

„Ja … Mom!", entgegnete sie genervt. Im nächsten Moment fiel die Haustür ins Schloss.


	2. Rätselhaftes Tattoo

So, hier kommt Kapitel 2!

**2.**

Schon seit mehreren Stunden tobten Kaiji und Seiya im Wasser herum. Doch schließlich kamen sie wieder ans Ufer und legten sich auf die Handtücher. Seiya hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen.

„_Glücklicherweise macht sich die Magengrippe nur in Früh nach dem Aufstehen bemerkbar!"_

Verstohlen beobachtete Kaiji Seiya. Schließlich kam er an sie heran und zwickte sie in die Seite.

„Ahh!" Erschrocken schrie Seiya auf und öffnete die Augen. Kaiji grinste fies und kitzelte sie durch. Sie wandt sich lachend unter seinen Händen. Schließlich bekam sie ihn gut zu packen und drehte nun den Spieß um. Nun saß sie auf ihm und kitzelte ihn durch. Doch für ihn war es ein leichtes, sich von ihr zu befreien und sie erneut am Boden festzunageln. Keiner der beiden wusste, wie lang das Spiel ging, das sie beide sehr genossen. Schließlich blieben sie schweratmend übereinander liegen. Kaijis Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von Seiyas entfernt und sie kam ihm sogar noch entgegen. Er wusste nicht, warum er es tat, aber er kam ihrem Gesicht näher und verschloss ihre Lippen mit seinen. Sie fühlten sich genau so an, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Zärtlich, süß und denoch etwas rau.

Es überraschte ihn etwas, als Seiya den Kuss erwiederte und mit ihrer Zunge um Einlass in seinen Mund bat. Nur zu gerne gewährte er ihr diesen Wunsch und die beiden fochten ein heißes Zungenduell aus. Aber schließlich hatte er genug und verließ ihren Mund und begann eine Linie ihren Hals entlang zu küssen. Als er an ihrem Schlüsselbein angekommen war, verharrte er kurz und sah ihr in die Augen. Nachdem er gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte, liebkoste er sie weiter. Hin und wieder knabberte oder saugte er auch an ihrem festen Fleisch.

Er küsste eine Linie um ihr Bikinioberteil und gelangte zu ihrem Bauch, was sie veranlasste, leise aufzustöhnen. An ihrem Bauchnabel verharrte er überrascht.

„Hast du ein Tattoo?", fragte er stutzig.

„Häh?" Verwundert setzte sich Seiya auf.

„Dort", meinte Kaiji und deutete auf einen fünfzackigen Stern, der ihren Bauchnabel umringte.

„Das hab' ich noch nie gesehen", entgegnete Seiya und versuchte die Linien wegzurubbeln, was allerdings wirkungslos blieb. Das einzige Ergebnis war, dass die Haut rot wurde.

„Wenn man genau hinsieht, erkennt man zwei gekreuzte Schwerter in dem Stern", äußerte Kaiji und betrachtete weiterhin interessiert das vermeindliche Tattoo.

„Wenn mir Yaten das hingemalt hat, während ich geschlafen habe, dann …", knurrte Seiya und versuchte weiterhin das Tattoo los zu werden.

„Sag' mal, bist du schwanger?", fragte Kaiji.

Seiya sah ihn an, als hätte er soeben behauptet, Kinmokusei sei platt wie eine Pizza.

„Dazu müsste man Sex haben- zumindest hat man mir das einmal erzählt", entgegnete Seiya leicht gereizt.

„Wie kommst du überhaupt auf so einen Schwachsinn?"

„Weil ich einmal gelesen habe, dass, wenn der seltene Fall eintritt und eine Sternenkriegerin schwanger wird, sich auf ihrem Bauch das Schutzsiegel ihres Sternes bildet", antwortete Kaiji.

„Ich bin nicht schwanger!" Damit war für Seiya das Thema erledigt.

„_Schwanger! Natürlich! Wie wäre es denn gleich noch mit der Pest?_

_Außerdem, wie sollte ich schwanger werden … Und zudem wäre ich vollkommen ungeeignet dazu! Taiki, ja. Aber nicht ich!"_

Am Abend brachte Kaiji Seiya zurück zur Villa und küsste sie zum Abschied.

„Wir sehen uns", verabschiedete er sich.

„Ja", mit diesen Worten ging Seiya ins Haus.

Scheinbar zufällig stand Yaten nahe der der Eingangstür.

„Und? Wie war es?", fragte sie und versuchte halbweg teilnahmslos zu klingen.

„Gut", antwortete Seiya und verschwand nach oben, in ihr Zimmer.

„Du bist grauenhaft", meinte Taiki und kam ins Foyer.

Yaten wollte gerade etwas darauf erwiedern, als ein Schrei vom Obergeschoss erklang.

„Seiya", entfuhr es beiden und sie rannten nach oben zu ihr.

„Seiya, was ist los?", fragte Taiki besorgt und stürmte mit Yaten in Seiyas Zimmer.

Diese hatte ihr Oberteil hochgeschoben und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihren Bauch. Das Tattoo, dass Kaiji am Nachmittag entdeckt hatte, war auf geisterhafte Art und Weise größer geworden.

„Seit wann hast du ein Tattoo?", fragte Yaten und starrte auf ihren Bauch.

„Das … das ist kein Tattoo! Das … ist einfach … so aufgetaucht", antwortete Seiya und versuchte erneut die Linien durch rubbeln wegzubringen.

Taiki umfasste ihre Hand, damit sie damit aufhörte und sah sich das vermeindliche Tattoo genauer an. Man konnte inzwischen sehr deutlich die überkreuzten Schwerter erkennen.

„Das ist kein Tattoo, sondern ein Schutzsiegel deines Sternes", erklärte Taiki.

„Fängst du jetzt auch noch damit an …?", fragte Seiya und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Taiki holte ihre Brosche heraus und ließ sie vor dem Siegel aufleuchten. Augenblicklich reagierte dieses und leuchtete blau auf. Die schwache Energie, die von der Brosche ausging wurde reflektiert.

„Wie geht denn das?", fragte Seiya verwundert, als Taiki die Brosche wieder wegsteckte.

„Glaubst du jetzt, dass es ein Siegel ist?", fragte die Brünette.

„Meinetwegen. Aber warum hab ich das Teil?"

„Wir sollten jetzt wohl mit der Wahrheit rausrücken", meinte Yaten. Taiki nickte und führte Seiya hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.

„Setz' dich", sagte sie und drückte sie auf das Sofa.

„Was kommt denn jetzt?"

Drehten jetzt etwa alle durch?

Yaten blieb vor ihr stehen, während Taiki nach wenigen Minuten mit einem alten Buch zurückkam.

Verwundert sah Seiya ihre beiden Freundinnen an. Hatten sie etwas ausgefressen? Bei Yaten konnte sie sich es ja noch denken, aber bei Taiki …

„Kannst du dich noch an den Kampf erinnern, als Healer, Galaxia und ich dich angegriffen und besiegt haben?", fragte Taiki.

„Dumpf", antwortete Seiya.

„Weißt du noch, mit welchen Attacken Maker und ich dich angegriffen haben?", fragte Yaten.

„Nein, aber ich nehme an, es waren eure üblichen", antwortete Seiya.

„_Also langsam werden sie mir unheimlich …"_

„Ich griff dich mit Maker Star recreating an", antwortete Taiki.

„Und ich mit Healer Star mending", fügte Yaten hinzu.

Abwartend sahen beide Seiya an. Doch diese sah sie erst einmal unverständlich an. Was hatte das mit dem Siegel zu tun? Plötzlich ging ihr ein Licht auf: Die Attacken, das Siegel und was Kaiji darüber gesagt hatte und … Yozora.

„Nein", schrie Seiya und war aufgesprungen.

„Doch", antwortete Taiki ruhig, „du bist schwanger. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit dich zu retten."

„Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast: Das Universum ist da oben und nicht in meinem Bauch! Also mach' es gefälligst rückgängig!", schrie Seiya hysterisch und ihre Stimme schrillte durch das gesamte Haus.

„Das geht nicht", antwortete Taiki.

„Doch! Du machst es rückgängig! Ich will kein Kind!"

„Seiya", versuchte Taiki sie zu beschwichtigen.

„_Wie es aussieht will sie nur Taiki einen Kopf kürzer machen- mein Glück"_, dachte sich Yaten.

„Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, ich kriege ja kaum mein eigenes Leben in den Griff! Wie soll ich dann auch noch die Verantwortung für ein Neues übernehmen?

Mach es rückgängig! Mach es rückgängig!", tobte Seiya weiter.

„Seiya, dass geht nicht! Das Siegel verhindert es." Auch Taiki wurde nun etwas lauter.

„Nein! Du lügst!"

„Seiya …"

„Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse euch alle beide! Wie konntet ihr mir das antun!" Aufgebracht rannte Seiya aus dem Raum, hinaus aus der Villa. Die Eingangstür fiel laut ins Schloss und Taiki zuckte etwas zusammen.

„Wir leben noch", meinte Yaten und blätterte in Taikis Buch. An einer Seite blieb sie hängen. Sie zeigte genau das Siegel, dass sich nun auf Seiyas Bauch befand.

Yaten blätterte weiter und blieb an einer weiteren Seite hängen.

Es ging erneut um das Siegel und seine Bedeutung, aber gleichzeitg war auf der Seite auch noch ein Dämon abgebildet.


	3. Geständnis

Diesmal gibt es ein eher kurzes Kapitel …

Kommis sind wie immer erlaubt und erwünscht!

**3.**

Aufgelöst rannte Seiya durch den Wald.

Wie hatten sie ihr das nur antun können? Sie wollte nicht die Verantwortung für ein weiteres Leben übernehmen. Es war schwer genug, ihr eigenes wieder in geordnete Bahnen zu bekommen.

Schwer atmend blieb sie schließlich stehen und lehnte sich gegen einen kräftigen Baumstamm. Sie rutschte daran herunter und verbrag ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen.

„_Warum? Warum ich?"_

Seiya stand wieder auf und ging weiter durch den Wald, bergabwärts. Schließlich lichtete er sich und sie konnte die Lichter von Kinmoku erkennen. Kurz darauf hatte sie die Ausläufer der großen Stadt erreicht. Zielsicher ging sie durch die belebten Straßen und blieb schließlich vor einem Pub stehen. Es war der Pub, den Kaiji damals von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. Der Pub war stets eine Zufluchtstätte für Seiya gewesen. Sie trat ein und Zigarrenrauch schlug ihr entgegen- sie unterdrückte einen Hustenreiz und ignorierte die aufsteigende Übelkeit. Sie drängte sich durch die vielen Menschen zum Thresen hindurch und setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker.

„Hey Seiya!", begrüßte Kaiji sie.

„Hey! Kannst du mir einen Doppelten machen!"

Kaiji musterte kurz, nickte dann aber. Er hatte das „Tattoo" noch nicht vergessen.

Keine Minute später schob er ihr ein Glas mit einer bläulichen Flüssigkeit zu und beobachtete, wie Seiya das Glas ansetzte. Irrte er sich oder wurde sie grün um die Nase? Ohne zu trinken setzte sie das Gefäß wieder ab.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Kaiji und blickte in diese tiefgründigen, blauen Augen.

Seiya schnaubte nur. „Kommt darauf an, wie du es definierst."

Kaiji war hinter dem Thresen hervorgekommen und nahm die Senshi am Arm.

„Komm mit", sagte er und führte sie hinauf in die Privaträume. Er führte sie in die Küche, setzte sie auf einen Stuhl und machte ihr ein Glas Wasser zurecht.

„Also, was ist los?", fragte er und sah sie abwartend an.

„Das ganze Leben ist ein Scheiß", antwortete Seiya.

„Und warum?"

„Healer und Maker haben Mist gebaut- Maker am meisten! Und ich darf es nun ausbaden. Maker hat mich damals, als ich besessen war, mit der Energie getroffen, mit der sie normalerweise Sterne und Planeten erschaffen kann."

„Du bist schwanger", stellte Kaiji fest.

Als eine Antwort erhielt er nur ein Nicken.

„Verdammt, die hätten mich vielleicht auch mal davor fragen können!", regte sich Seiya auf. Kaiji trat zu ihr und sah sie erneut an. Ihre Augen glänzten verräterisch. Wortlos zog er sie hoch und nahm sie in den Arm. Er spürte, wie verkrampft sie war. Zärtlich strich er durch ihre Haare und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Allmählich glaubte er zu fühlen, wie sie sich entspannte.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Seiya- chan", murmelte er. Etwas nasses durchdrang sein Hemd im Schulterbereich.

„Ich hab' Angst", konnte er Seiya gerade noch hören, so leise sprach sie.

„Ich bin bei dir und ich werde dich und das Baby stets beschützen", entgegnete Kaiji und drückte sie noch fester an sich.

Seiya nickte und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon in seinen Armen lag, aber das war auch egal- sie fühlte sich beschützt und sicher.

Doch schließlich löste sie sich von ihm.

„Ich werde für eine Zeit von hier verschwinden", sagte sie zu ihm.

„Du gehst auf die Erde?"

„Ja. Ich kann momentan nicht zu Taiki und Yaten zurück."

„Ich werde ihnen nicht sagen, wo du dich aufhältst", versprach Kaiji. Seiya nickte und verwandelte sich vor seinen Augen in Sailor Star Fighter. Er registrierte, dass das Siegel gewachsen war. Inzwischen bedeckte es beinahe komplett ihren Bauch.

„Bis bald", verabschiedete sich Fighter und löste sich dann auf.


	4. Wackelkontakt

**4.**

Kaiji starrte noch eine Zeit lang auf den Punkt an dem Seiya als Sternschnuppe verschwunden war, dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer und zog aus einem Bücherregal ein sehr altes Buch. Es war am Einband beschädigt, ansonsten aber so gut wie in Takt.

Dieses Buch war eines der wenigen seiner Mutter, das den Angriff Galaxias überlebt hatte.

Er schlug es auf und blätterte es durch, bis er fand, was er gesucht hatte. Die Seite zeigte das Siegel, dass Seiya und ihr Ungeborenes beschützte und zugleich auch noch einen Dämon. Daneben war etwas geschrieben, jedoch in der alten Schrift, die er kaum noch konnte. Er würde etwas brauchen, bis er alles entschlüsselt hatte.

Unterdessen hatte Sailor Star Fighter die Erde erreicht. Sie versteckte sich hinter einem Baum und verwandelte sich in Kou Seiya. Er sah an sich hinunter. Alles war in Ordnung. Als er das T-Shirt anhob erkannte er auf seinem Bauch bereits die ersten Linien des Siegels.

„_Ich bin mir sicher noch kein Erdenarzt hatte einen Mann, der schwanger war."_ Ein leichtes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Seiya trat hinter dem Baum hervor und ging zu dem Appartment, dass er stets mit Taiki und Yaten bewohnte, wenn er auf der Erde war. Zehn Minuten später hatte er es erreicht und suchte nach dem Schlüssel, den sie in einem Mauerschlitz gut versteckt hatten. Schließlich hatte er ihn gefunden, schloss auf und trat ein. Die Luft war abgestanden und es war etwas staubig, aber ansonsten konnte man in der Wohnung recht gut leben. Seiya machte das Licht an und ging sämtliche Zimmer durch. Alles war so, wie sie es verlassen hatten. Als letztes gelangte er in die Küche und füllte sich ein Glas mit Leitungswasser. Anschließend setzte er sich auf die Couch und starrte an die Decke.

Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis Taiki und Yaten auftauchen würden? Sicherlich nicht lange!

„_Ob wohl Kaiji kommt?"_

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Verwundert stand Seiya auf. Er hatte niemandem mitgeteilt, dass er wieder auf der Erde war. Wer konnte es also sein?

Er öffnete die Tür und sah einem blonden Mädchen entgegen, das eine schwarze Katze bei sich hatte.

„Seiya", rief es freudig und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Hast du mich so sehr vermisst, Odango?", fragte Seiya und hatte wieder dieses Grinsen auf den Lippen, welches Usagi stets einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Seit wann seit ihr wieder hier?", frage sie und trat ein.

„Ich bin alleine hier", antwortete Seiya.

„Oh … Ist mit den anderen alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Sie gingen mir lediglich auf die Nerven."

Usagi sah Seiya etwas zweifelnd an, doch nachdem sich sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht änderte, musste sie wohl annehmen, dass es stimmte.

„Du trägst immer noch die Kette von Yaten, Luna", stellte Seiya fest.

„Natürlich", antwortete die Katze.

„Yaten rennt auch die ganze Zeit mit der Kette von dir herum", meinte Seiya.

Es ergab sich, dass die drei lange redeten und als Usagi auf die Uhr sah, war es bereits nach Mitternacht.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du hier übernachten", bot Seiya an, als Usagi um die späte Uhrzeit noch nach Hause gehen wollte.

Dankend nahm sie das Angebot an.

Aus einem unruhigen Schlaf schreckte Seiya auf und sah sich um. Wo war er? Dann erinnerte er sich. Natürlich, er hatte Usagi sein Zimmer überlassen, während er in Yatens Zimmer übernachtet hatte. Seiyas Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach sieben Uhr in der Früh. Normalerweise nicht seine bevorzugte Aufstehzeit, aber nachdem er nun schon einmal wach war …

Er stand auf und das Erste, was er fühlte, war: Überlkeit!

„_Klasse! Nicht einmal in diesem Körper bin ich davon verschont"_, dachte Seiya und lief Richtung Bad.

„_Oh wie ich diese Übelkeit hasse!"_

Auch Usagi war schon wach und hatte sich entschieden aufzustehen. Noch etwas verschlafen ging sie ins Bad, aus dem sie Würggeräusche hörte. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und so trat sie ein. Für einen kurzen Moment war sie erschrocken, als sie Seiya sah, dem es alles andere als gut zu gehen schien.

„Seiya, alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt und war neben ihn getreten.

Überrascht sah er auf. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, von Usagi erwischt zu werden. Glücklicherweise schien die Übelkeit sich wieder gelegt zu haben und er stand auf.

„Mir geht's gut", log Seiya und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.

Usagi ließ ihren Blick kurz über Seiyas Körper fliegen. Er trug lediglich Boxershorts.

„Seit wann hast du das Tattoo?", fragte sie verwundert.

Erschrocken sah Seiya an sich herunter und stellte fest, das das Siegel in der Nacht noch etwas gewachsen war.

„Seit kurzem." Gelogen war das ja nicht und ob man das Siegel nun Siegel oder Tattoo nannte …

Glücklicherweise hatte Usagi ihm das abgekauft.

Eiligst verließ er wieder das Bad und sie starrte ihm etwas verwundert hinterher.

„_Wenn Seiya eine Frau wäre, würde ich fast vermuten, dass sie vielleicht schwanger ist. Aber nachdem Seiya ja ein Mann ist, ist das ja ausgeschlossen"_, dachte Usagi und putzte sich Zähne. Plötzlich schlug sie sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Bin ich blöd! Seiya ist ja eine Frau!"

Rasch machte sich Usagi fertig, zo g sich an und ging dann in die Küche, da sie dort Seiya vermutete. Allerdings war es dort vollkommen ausgestorben.

„_Komisch …"_, dachte sie sich und suchte weiter.

Schließlich fand sie Seiya im Wohnzimmer, auf der Couch liegend, vor.

Erschrocken schrie sie auf.

„Musst du so herumschreien?", fragte Seiya mürrisch und öffnete die Augen.

„Du … du flackerst", stotterte Usagi.

Irritiert sah Seiya an sich hinunter und sah, wie er innerhalb von Sekunden zwischen dem männlichen und dem weiblichen Körper hin und her wechselte.

„_So muss sich wohl eine Glühbirne mit Wackelkontakt fühlen."_

„Danke Taiki!", fluchte Seiya vor sich hin und nahm den weiblichen Körper wieder an. Augenblicklich hatte das Flackern aufgehört.

„Seiya, was ist mit dir los?", fragte Usagi besorgt.

„Nichts", erhielt sie als brummige Antwort.

„Sicher?"

Seiya hatte sich aufgesetzt und starrte sie aus kalten, blauen Augen an.

„Hör mir mal zu Odango: Wenn ich bemuttert und betüttelt hätte werden wollen, dann hätte ich genauso gut auf Kinmokusei bei Taiki und Yaten bleiben können!"

Aus großen Augen sah Usagi Seiya an. So gereizt hatte sie sie schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.

„Tut mir Leid, Usagi, aber ich bin momentan nicht gerade bester Laune", entschuldigte sich Seiya.

„Ich verstehe. Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn ich gehe. Meine Eltern machen sich wahrscheinlich auch schon Sorgen", meinte Usagi und verabschiedete sich.

Bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss musterte sie noch einmal stumm Seiya.


	5. SCHWANGER!

Mal wieder ein äußerst kurzes Kapitel, ich weiß- aber es wird bald besser!

**5.**

„Du glaubst was?", fragte Rey und sah Usagi äußerst skeptisch an. Die inneren Senshi hatten sich wieder einmal im Hikawa Tempel versammelt und Usagi hatte ihnen alles berichtet. Lediglich Minako fehlte.

„Naja, es passt doch alles zusammen: die Morgenübelkeit, dass sie so leicht gereizt ist …"

„Und das Flackern?", überlegte Makoto

„Nun, wenn Seiya wirklich schwanger ist, dann ist es nur logisch, dass ihr Körper sich gegen die männliche Erscheinungsform wehrt", überlegte Luna.

Amy hörte stumm der Unterhaltung ihrer Freundinnen zu. Sie wusste es bereits. Sie hatte es bereits geahnt, nachdem der Konpaku akki vernichtet worden war. Das Auftauchen von Yozora hatte ihren Verdacht bekräftigt und Taiki hatte es ihr schließlich bestätigt, als sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten.

„Ihr glaubt nicht, wenn ich gerade gesehen habe", kam in diesem Moment Minako hereingestürmt.

„Hallo Minako", begrüßte Artemis sein „Frauchen", doch diese beachtete den weißen Kater gar nicht.

„Ich hab' Seiya gesehen. Aber in seinem oder ihrem weiblichen Köper", redete Minako weiter.

„Das wissen wir bereits", entgegnete Rey.

„Aber ihr wisst nicht, wo ich sie gesehen habe", entgegnete Minako triumphierend.

„Sag's schon", meinte Artemis.

„Ich war gerade beim Shoppen, als ich gesehen habe, wie sie aus dem gegenüberliegenden Haus herausgekommen ist und aussah, als würde sie gleich Amok laufen. Und wisst ihr, was in dem Haus ist? Ein Frauenarzt!"

„Ich hatte Recht!", rief Usagi freudig auf.

Gedankenverloren saß Seiya im Park und starrte auf das kleine Stück Papier.

„_Warum habe ich mir das nur angetan?"_

Sie hatte in der Früh, nachdem Usagi gegangen war, den Entschluss gefasst, zum Arzt zu gehen.

Vielleicht hatte sich Taiki doch geirrt. Schließlich war auch sie nur ein Mensch … Und Taiki unter die Nase zu reiben, dass sie falsch gelegen hatte, das war einfach eine zu verlockende Aussicht.

Doch leider hatte sich Taiki nicht geirrt. Nun hielt sie den Beweis schwarz auf weiß in den Händen. Sie war schwanger!

Seiya war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits wollte sie Taiki zu Sushi verarbeiten, andererseits wollte sie sich aber auch einfach nur in Kaijis Arme flüchten.

„_Kaiji …"_ Seiyas Gedanken trifteten ab. Viele behaupteten sie und er wären ein Paar- auch Yaten und Taiki, aber sie hatten es nie gesagt. Gut, sie trafen sich des öfteren und sie küssten sich- ab und zu knisterte die Luft zwischen ihnen auch gehörig, aber ein Paar?

Zugegeben, sie hatte ein Auge auf Kaiji geworfen, aber war sie in ihn verliebt, so richtig!

„_Er ist da, wenn ich ihn brauche. Er versteht mich, wenn Yaten und Taiki es nicht tun. Er … er weiß, wie er mit mir umzugehen hat. Er …_

_Oh Gott! Habe ich mich etwa doch in ihn verliebt?"_

Angespannt sahen Sailor Star Maker und Healer Prinzessin Kakyuu an. Sie hatten ihr soeben berichtet, dass sie Seiya die Wahrheit gesagt hatten und diese seitdem verschwunden war.

„Ich kann sie nicht mehr auf Kinmokusei spüren. Sie wird wahrscheinlich auf der Erde sein", sagte die Prinzessin. Die beiden Kriegerinnen nickten.

„Sucht Fighter und beschützt sie und das Kind", trug die Prinzessinen ihren beiden Senshi auf. Diese nickten und verschwanden.

Zur selben Zeit war Kaiji mit der Übersetzung des alten Textes fertig. Alarmiert starrte er darauf und stand dann rasch auf.

„_Warum habe ich nur Aklm und Qqm vergessen!"_

AN: Nun kommt mal wieder meine Lieblingsphrase:

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT!

** Nics: **Keine Sorge, Seiya wird nicht nur mürrisch sein. Sobald eine gewisse Person auftaucht, kann sie auch sehr „zahm" sein. Aber ich will nicht allzu viel vorwegnehmen!


	6. Aklm und Qqm

**6.**

Erschrocken fuhr Seiya aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als sie Schrei hörte. Sie stand auf, versteckte sich hinter einer alten Eiche und verwandelte sich in Sailor Star Fighter. Missbilligend sah sie auf ihren Bauch hinab, auf dem man nur zu gut das Siegel erkennen k

konnte.

„_Soviel zu verwegener Körperkunst"_, dachte sie und rannte dann in Richtung der Schreie. Panische Menschen kamen ihr entgegen. Zumindest auf dem richtigen Weg war sie!

Kurz darauf erreichte sie den Ort des Geschehens. Menschen sah sie keine mehr, doch auf dem Boden waren Blutstropfen. Auf dem freien Platz stand eine Horde Stiere mit rotglühenden Augen und zwei Dämonen in menschlicher Erscheinungsform, die wahrscheinlich Geschwister waren.

„_Und gerade heute habe ich mein rotes Tuch vergessen"_, dachte Fighter sarkastisch.

„Du hattest Recht, Bruder", sagte der eine Dämon und deutete auf die Sternenkriegerin.

„Was wollt ihr, Dämonen?", fragte Fighter herausfordernd und stellte sich in Kampfposition.

„Der Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten", meinte der andere. Sein Bruder nickte zustimmend. „Aber nicht mehr lange!"

„Hey! Was habt ihr mit den Menschen gemacht!", rief Fighter.

„Aufgefressen!"

„Ich nehme an, du bist Prinzessin Fighter?", fragte der scheinbar ältere Dämon und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Warum frägst du, wenn du es eh schon weißt", entgegnete Fighter hämisch.

Der Dämon funkelte sie wütend an und warf dann einen Energieball nach ihr. Die Kriegerin wich aus und wurde nicht direkt getroffen, dennoch schleuderte sie die Magie gegen einen Baum. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht aufzuschreien.

Fighter stand rasch wieder auf und griff nun ihrerseits an.

„Star Serious Laser!"

Die Attacke vernichtete lediglich zwei Stiere- davon blieben die Dämonen unbeeindruckt.

„Fighter!" Sie erkannte die Stimme: Eternal Sailor Moon.

Die inneren Kriegerinnen wollte Fighter zur Hilfe eilen, doch etwa zwanzig Meter vor ihr prallten sie an einem Schutzschild ab.

„Hier kommt ihr nicht rein", lachte der jüngere Dämon.

„Und du kommst hier auch nicht raus", fügte er für Fighter noch hinzu.

Sailor Merkur scannte den Schild, doch sie musste schließlich zugeben, dass man weder rein, noch raus kam.

„Qqm, machen wir sie fertig", rief der ältere Dämon und schleuderte einen Energieball nach Fighter. Diese wich aus und musste sogleich in die Luft springen, um von keinem der Stire auf die Hörner genommen zu werden.

„Star Serious Laser!"

Erneut konnte sie mit der Attacke nur einige wenige Stiere vernichten.

Qqm schleuderte ebenfalls mit seiner Energie nach ihr und brachte sie schließlich einen knappen Meter vor seinem Bruder zu Boden. Dieser hob die Hand an und Fighter wurde in die Luft gerissen. Rötliche Energie ging davon aus und bohrte sich in Fighters Körper. Augenblicklich reagierte das Schutzsiegel und leuchtete bläulich auf. Die Dämonenenergie umschloss das Siegel.

Fighter schrie vor Schmerzen auf, als der Dämon durch das Siegel zu gelangen versuchte.

„Was geschieht mit ihr?", fragte Sailor Moon.

„Der Dämon saugt die Energie aus ihr heraus. Trotz des Schildes, der sich um sie herum aufgebaut hat", antwortete Merkur.

Plötzlich geschah etwas vollkommen unerwartetes. Schwarze Klingen drangen durch den Schild der Dämonen hindurch und verletzten den, der Fighter die Energie entsog.

Die rötlichte Energie verschwand und Fighter stürzte zu Boden. Doch bevor sie den Boden berührte wurde sie aufgefangen.

„Wer ist das? Und wie kam er durch den Schild?", fragte Sailor Venus. Innerlich gab sie zu, dass der Fremde attraktiv aussah. Mit dem pechschwarzen Suikan und dem schwarzen Brustpanzer. An seiner Seite hing ein Schwert.

Ihre Freundinnen hatten keine Antwort.

Benommen öffnete Fighter die Augen. Sie lag in den muskulösen Armen von jemandem, doch sie konnte nicht allzuviel erkennen. Zudem legte ihr Retter sie auf den Boden.

„Wer bist du?", fragten die beiden Dämonen wütend. Wie konnte jemand ihren Schutzschild durchdringen.

„Ich bin bei dir und werde dich und das Baby stets beschützen", flüsterte der Fremde Fighter ins Ohr, ehe er sich den Dämonen zuwandte.

„Ihr wollt wissen, wer ich bin! Ich bin Naito Yami und ich werde eurer Blutrache an Fighter ein Ende setzen!" Mit diesen Worten hatte er sein Schwert gezogen, das silbern glänzte.

Qqm lachte laut auf.

„Deiner Aura nach, bist du der Sohn einer Senshi. Ein Mischling!"

„Ein Mischling will uns besigen!", stimmte der andere Dämon mit ein.

„Was meinen die damit?", flüsterte Sailor Jupiter.

Qqm schleuderte Energie nach Naito Yami, welche dieser nur mit Müh' und Not mit seinem Schwert reflektieren konnte. Der andere Dämon schlich ihm ungesehen von hinten in den Rücken. Er hob die Hand und formte darin einen großen Energieball. Diesen schleuderte er nach Naito Yami.

Fighter hatte einen Blick über ihre Schulter geworfen und sah die Attacke. Schneller als vieles es ihr vielleicht zugetraut hätten, war sie auf den Beinen.

„YAMI!"

Dieser drehte sich um und sah die Energie auf sich zukommen. In diesem Augenblick warf sich Fighter dazwischen und das Siegel schloss sowohl sie als auch Yami ein und beschützte sie. Trotzdem wurden beide mehrere Meter nach hinten geschleudert und blieben bewusstlos liegen.

Der Angriff war an Fighters Schutzschild abgeprallt und gegen den Energieschild der Dämonen geflogen. Es flogen Funken und es gab eine kleine Explosion. Im Schild waren Löcher.

„Star Gentle Uterus!"

„Star Sensetive Inferno!"

Die beiden Dämonen konnten im letzten Moment ausweichen und verschwanden dann.

„Wir kommen wieder!", hallten ihre Stimmen noch nach.

AN: Diesmal wieder ein längeres Kapitel … Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen …


	7. Erklärungen

**Nics: **Hier kommt deine Erklärung für die Blutrache!

Ansonsten wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**7.**

Nachdem der Schild verschwunden war, landeten Healer und Maker katzengleich auf dem Boden. Die anderen Sailorkriegerinnen kamen zu ihnen gelaufen. Sailor Moon und Sailor Venus gingen zu Fighter und dem fremden Krieger. Doch sie konnten nicht zu ihnen gelangen, da Fighters Siegel noch immer aktiv war.

„Healer, Maker!", rief Venus.

In diesem Moment kam Fighter jedoch wieder zu Bewusstsein und der Schild deaktivierte sich automatisch.

„Fighter, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Sailor Moon und war neben ihr niedergekniet. Healer und Maker sahen die Freundin fragend an.

Fighter richtete sich langsam auf und deutete auf Maker.

„Zwei Köpfe kürzer und eine abgebrannte Bibliothek!" Ihr ausgestreckter Finger wanderte weiter zu Healer. „Fünfzig Kilo mehr auf den Rippen und einen abgebrannten Kleiderschrank!"

„Ihr geht's gut", meinte Maker.

In diesem Moment regte sich auch Naito Yami wieder.

„Fighter?", fragte er und richtete sich langsam auf. Er glaubte um seinen Kopf Sterne tanzen zu sehen.

„Ja. Es ist alles in Ordnung", antwortete sie und war bei ihm. Er schloss sie kurz in die Arme und beinahe zeitgleich verwandelten sie sich zurück. Auch die anderen nahmen wieder ihr normales Aussehen an.

„Nicht schlecht für einen Mischling", meinte er und stand auf.

„Ich kann dir das nächste Mal ja meine Uniform leihen, vielleicht glauben sie dann, du wärst eine Senshi", spaßte Seiya.

„Könnte mir vielleicht jemand mal erklären, was hier überhaupt vor sich geht?", verlangte Rey.

„Und wer ist der gutaussehende Mann bei Seiya", fügte Minako hinzu.

Er trat vor und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Hikari Kaiji von Kinmokusei", stellte er sich vor.

„Was hier vor sich geht … das ist eine längere Geschichte", meinte Taiki.

„Dann lasst uns zum Tempel gehen und ihr erzählt sie uns", entgegnete Rey.

Wenig später saßen wieder einmal alle im Hikawa Tempel. Die inneren Kriegerinnen beäugten Seiya und Kaiji etwas skeptisch, da sie in seinem Schoß lag.

„Was tust du eigentlich hier, Kaiji?", fragte Yaten.

„Ich habe über die Blutrache herausgefunden."

„Die Blutrache?", fragte Seiya verwundert. Sie hatte noch nie davon gehört.

„Wie kannst du davon wissen?", entgegnete Taiki verwundert.

„Einige wenige Bücher meiner Mutter existieren noch."

Gelangweilt vergrub Seiya ihre Hände in den Taschen ihrer Jeans und spürte ein Blatt Papier zwischen ihren Fingern. Sie zog es heraus und reichte es Taiki.

„Hier! Rahm' es dir ein, häng es auf oder mach' sonst was damit", meinte sie. Taiki faltete das Papier auseinander und Yaten beugte sich über sie, um besser sehen zu können.

„Süß", meinte Yaten entzückt. Im nächsten Moment hatte sie ein Kissen im Gesicht.

„Hey", beschwerte sie sich bei Seiya.

Taiki sagte nichts dazu und steckte das Ultraschallbild wortlos weg. Zumindest schien Seiya schon einmal soweit zu sein, dass sie ihre Schwangerschaft nicht mehr bezweifelte.

Die anderen hatten sich dezent im Hintergrund gehalten, auch wenn sie darauf brannten, das Bild zu sehen.

„Es ist wohl am Besten, wenn wir am Anfang beginnen, damit ihr alles versteht", meinte Yaten.

„Ich hätte vorweg noch eine Frage", warf Makoto ein. Die Starlights nickten.

„Warum meinten die Dämonen, Kaiji sei ein Mischling?"

„Meine Mutter war eine Senshi im Dienste von Prinzessin Kakyuu, während mein Vater ein normaler Sterblicher war. Wäre ich eine Frau, wäre ich ebenfalls eine Senshi, so aber bin ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch mit der Ausnahme das ich gewisse magische Fähigkeiten, bedingt durch das Erbe meiner Mutter, besitze. Je nachdem wie sehr man diese Fähigkeiten trainiert hat man Zugriff auf sie. Ich trainiere sie, seit dem ich in der Lage bin, sie zu beherrschen", erklärte Kaiji.

„Bei uns ist es so, dass nur die Frauen jeweils die Tradition fortführen. Die Männer erben nur bedingt die Fähigkeiten ihrer Mutter. Auch wenn sie ihre Magie stets trainieren, so wie Kaiji, werden sie nie die Fertigkeiten einer Senshi erreichen. Sie können zum Beispiel auch nicht switchen, so wie wir es können", fügte Taiki hinzu.

„Oder können sollten", meinte Seiya.

Die anderen Senshi nickten.

„Dann können wir ja zum eigentlich Hauptpunkt kommen", meinte Yaten.

„Du wusstest ja bereits, Amy, dass Seiya schwanger ist", sprach Taiki die Blauhaarige an, die nickte.

„Du wusstest es Amy? Woher?", fragte Minako.

„Es war die logische Schlussfolgerung nach den Ereignissen vor einem Monat."

„Taikis blöde Attacke ist daran schuld", warf Seiya ein, jedoch reagierte niemand darauf.

„Vor einigen Jahrhunderten, zu Zeiten von Seiyas Großmutter, stand das Königreich Fighter im Krieg mit dem Dämon Ugrem und dessem Familie. Die Königin war mit Seiyas Mutter schwanger, als sie Ugrem vernichtete.

Lange Zeit hörte man nichts von der Familie und die Jahre vergingen. Schließlich erwartete Seiyas Mutter Seiya, als das Königreich Fighter erneut angegriffen wurde: Von Aklm und Qqm, den beiden Söhnen, die Rache geschworen hatten. Sie konnten besiegt, aber nicht vernichtet werden. Sie schworen, den nächsten Sternenkristall mit dem Blut der Rache zu tränken", erklärte Taiki.

„Nette Geschichte. Das heißt, ich vernichte die beiden und dann heißt es: Und wenn sie nicht gestorben ist, dann lebt sie noch heute", meinte Seiya.

„So einfach ist das nicht. Nur die gemeinsame Macht zweier reiner Sternenkristalle des Sternes Fighters kann sie schlagen", entgegnete Yaten.

„Seiya an Knirps! Ich bin die einzige Überlebende von Fighter", sagte Seiya und wedelte mit der Hand vor Yatens Gesicht herum, das rot anlief.

„Ich bin kein Knirps", rief Yaten wütend und stürzte sich auf Seiya.

„Aufhören! Alle beide!", rief Taiki, was sie auch sofort dazu brachte, voneinander abzulassen.

„Wir haben wichtigere Probleme, als Yatens Größe!"

„Das ist wichtig", meinte Yaten und setzte sich wieder schmollend neben Taiki.

„Es gibt einen zweiten Sternenkristall", entgegnete die Brünette und deutete auf Seiyas Bauch.

„Na wenigstens ist es zu etwas nützlich … Wie kann ich die Macht benutzen?", fragte Seiya.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Taiki.

„Du weißt es nicht!", schrie Seiya beinahe.

„Nein."

„Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass du an meinem Tod schuld sein wirst, Taiki?"

Taiki überhörte den Einwand und wandte sich an Kaiji.

„Beschütz du bitte Seiya.Yaten und ich werden auf Dämonenjagd gehen."

„Natürlich."

„Ich komme mit", beschloss Seiya.

„Du bleibst hier und findest heraus wie du die Macht beider Sternenkristalle nutzen kannst", widersprach Yaten.

„Aber …"

„Kein ‚Aber', Seiya! Es ist sicherer wenn du hier bleibst. Ich werde dir meine Bücher zukommen lassen, vielleicht findest du darin die Antwort", sagte Taiki und war aufgestanden. Sie hatte sich in Sailor Star Maker verwandelt und wartete auf Healer.

„Habt ein Auge auf sie", meinte die Silberhaarige noch zu den anderen Kriegerinnen, ehe sie mit Maker wieder verschwand.


	8. Lösungen und Geständnisse

Wow, ich bin von mir selbst beeindruckt, wie lang dieses Kapitel geworden ist- okay, ich geb's zu, es sind auch wieder Lyrics dabei …

Der erste Song, „Vendetta", stammt von mir persönlich und die zweiten Lyrics hab ich mir von Aerosmith mal ausgeborgt- der Song heißt „Crazy".

So, ich hoffe mal, es gefällt euch, was ich mir da wieder ausgedacht habe …

**8.**

Eine Woche war vergangen, seit Taiki Seiya die Bücher hatte bringen lassen und seitdem arbeitete sie hauptsächlich mit Kaiji und Amy eines nach dem anderen durch. Kaiji, da er die alten Schriften relativ leicht übersetzen konnte und Amy, weil sie innerhalb von wenigen Tagen viel über die Sprache gelernt hatte und eine große Hilfe war. Doch Seiya begann sich mit der Zeit zu langweilen, da in jedem Artikel beinahe dasselbe stand, aber nie, wie sie die Macht der beiden Sternenkristalle nutzen konnte.

„Es wundert mich, dass Seiya noch immer so interessiert in den Büchern liest, obwohl wir noch nicht weiter gekommen sind", äußerte sich Amy gegenüber Kaiji. Die beiden hatten gerade etwas zum Trinken aus der Küche geholt.

„Und? Bist du schon weitergekommen?", fragte Amy, als sie zurückkamen und blickte über Seiyas Schulter. Hastik schlug diese das Buch zu.

„Nein", antwortete sie und blickte aus unschuldigen, dunkelblauen Augen drein.

„Seiya …" Zweifelnd sah Kaiji Seiya an und zog das Buch unter ihren Händen weg. Sie wollte es sich zurückholen, doch er war schneller. Kaiji schlug das Buch auf und ein Comicheft kam ihm entgegengeflogen. Er fing es auf und hielt es Seiya unter die Nase.

„Glaubst du, da steht die Antwort drinnen?"

„Zumindestens ist es spannender", entgegnete Seiya.

Amy sah sich die Seite an, auf der das Heft gelegen war.

„Ich glaube, dass könnte etwas sein", sagte sie, nachdem sie es kurz überflogen hatte. Auch Kaiji sah es sich genauer an.

„Da steht tatsächlich etwas über die Nutzung von beiden Sternenkristallen", bestätigte er.

„Seiya, wie lange hattest du die Seite schon unter deiner Nase?"

„Keine Ahnung. Drei Tage?"

„Du meinst wir hätten vor drei Tagen schon die Lösung haben können", hakte Kaiji nach.

Seiya zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Beschwer dich bei Taiki! Sie ist schuld, dass ich schwanger bin!"

Amy und Kaiji wechselten einen Blick, beließen es aber dabei und wandten sich wieder dem Buch zu.

Seiya stand auf und ging hinaus auf dem Balkon. Kühle Abendluft schlug ihr entgegen. Die Sicht auf die Skyline Tokyos war atemberaubend, doch Seiya sah es nicht. Sie suchte die Umgebung nach Dämonenauren ab, so wie sie es beinahe ständig tat. Niemand wusste, dass sie das tat, aber so fühlte sie sich einfach sicherer. Denn sie wollte nicht nocheinmal spüren, wie Aklm versuchte den beiden Sternenkristallen die sie in sich trug, die Energie zu entziehen. Nie würde sie es zugeben, aber damals lief ihr eiskalt die Angst den Rücken hinunter.

„_Keine Dämonen. Gut!"_

Mit dieser Erkenntnis ging sie wieder zu Amy und Kaiji zurück.

„Das können wir vergessen", hörte sie Kaijis Stimme.

„Habt ihr etwas herausgefunden?", fragte Seiya und setzte sich mit angezogenen Beinen auf die Couch.

„Ja, aber es wird wohl nicht funktionieren", antwortete Kaiji.

„Was?"

„Yozora hatte uns damals eigentlich schon den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben: Du musst beweisen, was dir das Leben wert ist, damit auf Fighter wieder Leben möglich ist.

Im Buch steht es ähnlich, nur sehr viel ausfürlicher. Die Kurzfassung: Du musst das neue Leben in dir akzeptieren. Nur dann kannst du die Macht von beiden Sternenkristallen benutzen. Laut dem Buch erscheint dann das Schwert Nintairyoku, mit dem es dir ein leichtes sein sollte Aklm und Qqm zu besiegen", erklärte Amy.

„Nintairyoku?", fragte Seiya.

„Ja. Kennst du es?"

„Und ob. Meine Mutter trug es stets bei sich. Es war der Innbegriff ihrer Macht. Ich nahm an, dass es mit Fighter zerstört wurde.

Gibt es noch eine andere Möglichkeit?"

„Bisher ist es die Einzige, die wir gefunden haben, aber die funktioniert nicht", antwortete Kaiji.

Später, es war schon beinahe Mitternacht, brachte Kaiji Amy noch nach Hause. Als er wieder das Appartment erreichte, das er sich mit Seiya teilte, hörte er den harten Klang einer E- Gitarre und Seiyas Stimme. Gleichzeitig fühlte er, wie die Musik ihn immer weiter von dieser Welt entfernte.

„_I hear people scream_

_and thought it's all but a bad dream._

_I feel their fear_

_and I know they're near._

_I'm turning,_

_I'm running_

_hoping to find peace_

_instead of havoc._

_Vendetta!_

_My stars shining is bloody_

_everywhere are mutilated bodys._

_You want vendetta?_

_Here you getta!_

_I soak my sword-_

_the sword of a lord-_

_with your fucking demon blood!_

_Cry for your life,_

_whimper like a tyke!_

_You wanted my life-_

_now yours is mine!_

_Vendetta!_

_My star's shining is bloody_

_everywhere are mutilated bodys._

_You want vendetta?_

_Here you getta!_

_I soak my sword-_

_the sword of a lord- _

_with your fucking demon blood!_

_You want vendetta?_

_Here you getta!_

_I soak my sword-_

_the sword a lord-_

_with your fucking demon blood!"_

Mit dem Verklingen der Musik fand sich Kaiji in dieser Welt wieder. Er schloss die Tür und Seiya sah ihn überrascht an. Einzelne Tränenspuren schienen auf ihren Wangen zu brennen. Oder irrte sich Kaiji und es lag nur an dem gedimten Licht?

„Hey."

„Hey. Neuer Song?"

„Mhm."

Seiya hatte die Gitarre auf dem Tisch abgelegt und Kaiji sich neben sie gesetzt. Plötzlich fand sie sich in seinen starken Armen wieder. Sie roch sein Aftershave und nahm seinen langsamen Herzschlag wahr. Wie schon so oft verlor sie sich in seinen Armen.

Kaiji sah auf die Frau in seinen Armen hinab und bemerkte, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Bedacht, sie nicht aufzuwecken, zog er ihr das Hemd und die Jeans aus.

Danach schlich er leise hinaus. Bevor er die Tür schloss, flüstert er: „Aishiteru."

Er wusste, dass sie seine Liebe nie erwiedern würde. Sie war eine Senshi und noch dazu eine Prinzessin. Jeder wusste, dass gerade die drei Starlights ausschließlich für Prinzessin Kakyuu lebten und nicht für die Liebe. Dennoch, durfte er nicht träumen?

Er träumte, seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Damals als sie nach Kinmokusei gekommen war, um als Kriegerin ausgebildet zu werden. Wie oft hatten sie sich Nachts heimlich getroffen? Es waren die Treffen zweier Jugendlichen gewesen. Sie waren nie ein Paar, dennoch passierte es öfters, dass sie sich küssten und er glaubte, Funken zwischen ihnen beiden zu sehen.

Seiya hatte sich nie dagegen gewehrt.

„_Dennoch … sie würde meine Gefühle nie erwiedern …"_

"_Come 'ere baby_

_You know you drive me up the wall  
The way you make good for all the nasty tricks you pull  
Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love  
And it always seems you've got something on your mind  
Other than me  
Girl, you gotta change your crazy ways - you hear me_

_Say you're leavin' on the seven thirty train  
And that you're heading out to Hollywood  
Girl, you've been givin' me that line so many times  
It kinda gets that feelin' bad looks good_

_That kinda lovin' turns a man to a slave  
That kinda lovin' sends a man right to his grave_

_I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue"_

Kaiji blickte auf die Uhr und sah, dass es schon nach ein Uhr war. Eigentlich sollte er auch einmal schlafen, aber er war nicht müde. Er hätte nicht anfangen dürfen, über Seiya nachzudenken. Seufzend stand er auf und ging noch einmal in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie hatte im Schlaf die Bettdecke heruntergeworfen. Kaiji hob sie auf und deckte sie wieder zu. Seiya griff nach der Decke und kuschelte sich hinein. Für einen Augenblick verweilte Kaiji bei ihr und umschloss mit seiner Hand die ihre. Mit der anderen fuhr er zärtlich ihre Gesichtskonturen nach.

"_You're packin' up your stuff and tryin' to tell me  
That it's time to go  
But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that  
overcoat and that it's all a show_

_That kinda lovin' makes me wanna pull down the shade, yeah  
That kinda lovin' yeah, now I'm never gonna be the same_

_I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby   
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue_

_I'm losing my mind  
Girl, 'cause I'm goin' crazy_

_I need your love, honey, yeah  
I need your love_

_I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue..."_


	9. Sie sind wieder hier

So, hier kommt Kapitel 9. Wahrscheinlich das letzte oder vorletzte Kapitel, ehe ich für drei Wochen im Urlaub bin. Für entsprechende Reviews könnte ich mich natürlich überreden lassen, noch ein Kapitel mehr hochzuladen …

**9.**

Seiya erwachte als die Sonnenstrahlen sie an der Nasenspitze kitzelten. Sie schlug die Augen auf.

„_Wo bin ich? … Wie bin ich in mein Zimmer gekommen?"_

Sie erinnerte sich daran, in Kaijis Armen gelegen zu sein.

„_Ich muss eingeschlafen sein."_

Seiya sah ihre Klamotten, die auf dem Sessel lagen und ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich über ihr Gesicht. Sie drehte sich um und stieß gegen jemanden.

„_Wer …?"_

Sie erkannte die roten Haare und musste lächeln. War er etwa wirklich bei ihr im Bett eingeschlafen!

„_Er sieht zu süß aus, wenn er schläft."_

Sie beugte sich über ihn und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie überrascht an.

„Seiya, was machst du in meinem Bett?"

„Die Frage lautet wohl eher, was machst du in meinem Bett!"

„Oh verdammt, bin ich etwa eingeschlagen!"

Als Antwort erhielt er nur ein Nicken und eine Seiya, die seine Brust als Kopfkissen missbrauchte und sich an ihn kuschelte.

„Weißt du, dass du immer mehr zu einem Schmusekätzchen wirst", meinte Kaiji lachend und schlang seine Arme um sie.

„Pass auf, dass du nicht gekratzt wirst", entgegnete Seiya und machte mit ihrer rechten Hand Kratzbewegungen in der Luft.

Da spürte er es wieder: Dieses Knistern.

Drei Stunden später saßen Amy, Kaiji und Seiya wieder über den Büchern. Kaiji hatte davor alles nach Comicheften kontrolliert, sehr zum Missfallen von Seiya. Gefunden hatte er allerdings keine.

Amy schlug gerade ein weiteres Buch zu, mit dem sie durch war. Sie schüttelte lediglich den Kopf.

„Du scheinst dich doch mit unserer bisher einzigen Möglichkeit anfreunden zu müssen", meinte Kaiji zu Seiya gewandt. Doch diese reagierte nicht. Stattdessen starrte sie aus glasigen Augen auf einen imaginären Punkt an der Wand.

„Seiya!" Kaiji wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht umher.

Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch.

„Was?"

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Amy besorgt. Seiya nickte nur geistesabwesend, stand auf und ging wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen auf den Balkon. Kaiji und Amy wechselten einen Blick und folgten ihr. Sie fanden sie mit geschlossenen Augen am Geländer stehend.

„Seiya …"

Sie hob die Hand und gab Kaiji damit zu verstehen, zu schweigen. Er sah, dass sie ihre Brosche in den Händen hielt.

„Sie sind wieder hier", flüsterte sie und verwandelte sich in Sailor Star Fighter.

„Seiya, du wirst nicht kämpfen", sagte Kaiji bestimmt.

Fighter war auf das Geländer gesprungen und fixierte ihn.

„Es ist mein Kampf und ich fechte meine Kämpfe stets alleine aus", sagte die Kriegerin kühl und sprang vom Geländer. Katzengleich landete sie im nächsten Baum und dann auf dem Boden.

„Fighter!", schrie Kaiji ihr noch hinterher, doch sie war schon außer Sicht- und Hörweite.

Kaum sichtbar für das menschliche Auge rannte Fighter durch die Straßen von Tokyo.

„_Irgendwie ist die Uniform enger geworden. Die Riemen schneiden regelrecht ein."_

Fighter konnte schon Healers und Makers Standpauke hören, weil sie nicht das tat, was sie ihr gesagt hatten. Doch was sollte sie tun? Es war eine Blutrache zwischen ihrer Familie und diesen Dämonen- und solche Konflikte wurden schon immer Familienintern geregelt.

„_Ich habe dieses Kind nie gewollt, aber es gehört zu meiner Familie- einer Familie, von der nur noch ich übrig bin. Aklm und Qqm werden dieses Kind nie bekommen- ebensowenig mich!"_

Instinktiv hatte sie die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Sie würde mit diesen Dämonen auch ohne Nintairyoku fertig werden.

Kaum außer Atmen blieb sie stehen. Wo war sie hier gelandet? Es schien eine alte Hafenanlage zu sein. Ein halb vermoderter Kahn dümpelte im dreckigen Wasser.

Hinter sich hörte Fighter plötzlich ein Klatschen. Sie wirbelte herum.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du uns so schnell findest, Prinzesschen", sagte Aklm.

„Ihr Bastarde! Ich weiß nicht, warum meine Mutter euch nicht vernichtet hat, aber ihr werdet durch meine Hand sterben!", entgegnete Fighter.

„Deine Mutter … eine recht annehmbare Kämpferin. Nur schade, dass gerade du ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hast. Eigentlich verdanken wir dir unser Leben."

„Danke sehr, oh du große Fighter", meinte Qqm spöttisch.

„Haltet euer dreckiges Maul und kämpft. Das wollt ihr doch!", rief Fighter.

„Nun, wir wollten sanft mit dir umgehen, wo du doch in anderen Umständen bist … aber wenn du nicht möchtest", antwortete Aklm und warf einen Energieball nach Fighter. Sie wich aus und griff ihrerseits an.

„Star Serious Laser!"

Die beiden Dämonen wichen ebenfalls aus und die Attacke prallte unvermittelt in der Luft ab.

„_Sie haben wieder ein Schutzschild errichtet!"_

„Nur für den Fall, dass dir deine Freunde zur Hilfe kommen sollten. Du verstehts …? Nur wir drei werden unseren Spaß miteinander haben", erklärte Qqm mit einem dämonischen Lachen und griff dann Fighter an.

Der Kampf hatte begonnen. Es gab keine Regeln. Nur eine: Der Stärkere würde gewinnen!


	10. Der Kampf beginnt

**10.**

Sailor Merkur und Naito Yami rannten durch enge, verwinkelte Gassen, als sie auf Sailor Moon, Mars, Jupiter und Venus trafen.

„Wo genau ist sie?", fragte die blonde Kriegerin der Liebe, da sie nämlich, genau wie ihre Freundinnen keinen Dämon wahrnehmen konnte.

„Nicht mehr weit. Ich kann sie schon spüren", antwortete Yami und führte die Mädchen zielsicher zu einem alten Hafen.

„Dort!", rief Sailor Moon, obwohl es eigentlich überflüssig war.

„Sie haben wieder ein Schild errichtet", berichtete Merkur, die rasch die Umgebung gescannt hatte.

Alle zuckten zusammen, als Fighter aufschrie. Die Dämonen waren diesesmal schlauer und kämpften so gut wie ohne Energie, da sie so nicht das Schutzsiegel von Fighter heraufbeschwörten. Sie kämpften in ihrer wirklichen Ernscheinungsform: halb Mensch, halb Stier. Der eine Stier hatte Fighter hart mit seinem Horn gestriffen. Aus zahlreichen Wunden floss Blut.

„_Fighter!"_

„Blades of Darkness", rief Naito Yami und schleuderte aus seinem Handgelenk schwarze Klingen gegen den Schild. Das letzte Mal konnten sie ihn noch durchdringen, doch diesmal verpufften sie daran.

„Der Schild ist zu stark. Unsere Attacken sind nutzlos dagegen", sagte Merkur und sah auf ihren Minicomputer.

„Aber wir müssen doch etwas tun!", rief Sailor Moon verzweifelt. Sie hatten Healer und Maker versprochen, auf Fighter aufzupassen.

Sie konnten doch nun nicht tatenlos zusehen!

„Wir können nur hoffen und beten, dass Fighter stark genug ist", meinte Merkur. Immer wieder checkte sie ihre Anzeigen, doch jedesmal waren sie dieselben.

Yami verfolgte jede einzelne Bewegung von Fighter haargenau- so entging ihm nicht, wie ihre Bewegungen immer elanloser und fahriger wurden.

„Sie wird müde", murmelte er.

Erneut wich Fighter den Hörnern der Stiere aus und landete einige Meter entfernt am Boden. Sie ging in die Knie und versuchte tief Luft zu holen, was ihr allerdings nicht gelang. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig. Blut rann von einer Wunde an der Stirn hinab. Sie wischte mit dem Handrücken darüber, was nur dazu führte, das es verwischt wurde, was ihr ein makaberes Aussehen verlieh.

„Gib uns, was wir fordern und du stirbst einen schnellen und schmerzlosen Tod, Prinzessin", rief Aklm.

Langsam stand Fighter auf, als sie dies gehört hatte. Kalt fixierte sie die Dämonen.

„Nein!", schrie sie beinahe, nur um im nächsten Moment mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf Aklm und Qqm zu zurennen. Ihre Aura flammte um sie auf.

„_Nie würde ich Yozora und mich freiwillig ausliefern!"_ Fighter registrierte gar nicht, dass sie zum ersten Mal von dem Baby als Mensch dachte und nicht als leidige Last.

Yami wollte wegsehen, als Fighter eine ihrer stärksten Attacken anwandte, aber er konnte nicht. Mit anekelnder Faszination starrte er auf die Energiekugel, die sich um Fighter bildete.

Aklm sah, was die Kriegerin vorhatte und rannte ihr entgegen. Den Kopf gesenkt, sodass die Stierhörner nach vorne ragten.

„_Oh nein!"_, durchfuhr es Yami, der als erster erkannte, was der Dämon beabsichtigte.

„FIGHTER!"

Die Kriegerin hörte ihren Namen und war für einen kurzen Moment unaufmerksam, sodass sie leicht von ihrer Bahn abkam.

„_Kaiji …?"_

Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie etwas in ihren Körper, unterhalb der Brust, eindrang und am Rücken wieder durchkam. Die Wuch mit der dies geschah, ging weit über ihren eigenen Schwung hinaus und riss sie mit. Sie spürte einen dumpfen Schlag, als sie gegen das alte Schiff gepresst wurde und das Ding, dass sie durchdrungen hatte, im Holz stecken blieb.

Den Sailorkriegerinnen war jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen, als ein Horn von Aklm Fighters Körper durchdrungen hatte und sie an den Kahn geheftet hatte. Kein einziger Schrei war von der Senshi aus der anderen Galaxie zu hören gewesen.

Die Finger des Dämons fingen etwas von dem Blut auf, das aus der Wunde tropfte und schleckte es ab. Genüsslich leckte er sich mit der Zunge über den Mund.

Yami spürte, wie ihm schlecht wurde.

„Warum hat das Siegel sie nicht beschützt?", fragte Jupiter.

„Weil es nur auf Energie reagiert", antwortete eine bekannte Stimme. Die Kriegerinnen drehten sich um.

„Solltet ihr nicht auf Fighter aufpassen!", herrschte eine zweite Stimme.

„Schmeckt dir mein Blut?", fragte Fighter und ihr Gesicht war vor Schmerzen verzerrt. Der Dämon antwortete nicht und sie spürte wieder die rauhen Finger, die das Blut von der Wunde wegwischten.

Langsam hob die Senshi die Hand, in der Stern lag und hielt sie dicht an den Kopf von Aklm.

„Star Serious Laser!"

Die Attacke griff den Dämon direkt an und schleuderte ihn mehrere Meter nach hinter. Als das Horn aus Fighters Körper gerissen wurde, schrie sie auf und sackte zu Boden. Eine Hand hielt sie auf die Wunde gepresst, aus der Unmengen von Blut flossen. Aus ihrem Mundwinkel tropfte ebenfalls das rote Lebenselexier.

AN: Ja, ich weiß, ich bin gemein, genau an dieser Stelle aufzuhören.

Tja, wie wird es weitergehen?

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT!


	11. Nintairyoku

**11.**

„Fighter!", schrien die sieben Sailorkriegerinnen. Doch diese nahm die Schreie kaum wahr. Alles war vernebelt, doch es lichtete sich langsam.

„Unser Angebot steht noch immer Prinzessin! Gib uns, was wir fordern und du kannst gleich hier und jetzt sterben", sagte Qqm mit verführerischer Stimme.

Vorsichtig richtete sich Fighter auf. Ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding. Stolz hob sie den Kopf und starrte die Dämonen aus einskalten, dunkelblauen Augen an.

„Nie im Leben werde ich zulassen, dass mein Sternenkristall oder Yozoras mit eurem Dämonenblut befleckt wird! Wir tragen die einzigen reinen Sternenkristalle von Fighter, die noch übrig sind, in uns und ich werde alles daran setzen, sie zu beschützen. Ich werde alles tun, was ich kann, um Yozora und Fighter vor euch zu beschützen!", rief ihnen Fighter entgegen.

„Was hat sie da gerade gesagt!", flüsterte eine verwunderte, silberhaarige Senshi Yami zu.

Im selben Moment begann Fighters Siegel und ihre Brosche zu glühen. Ebenso schien es, als würde am hellichten Tag ein Stern am Himmel erstrahlen.

Fighter wurde in ein bläulichtes Licht getaucht. Aklm und Qqm attackierten sie, doch es war nutzlos. Schließlich verflüchtigte sich das Licht und vor ihnen stand eine andere Fighter.

Neben dem neuen Outfit war das auffälligste, dass ihre Wunden nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Ihre Haare waren noch immer zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Doch statt dem Diadem prangte auf ihrer Stirn ein fünfzackiger Stern mit zwei gekreuzten Schwertern.

In den Augenwinkeln waren jeweils ein goldener Stern angebracht. Die Ohringe waren dieselben geblieben. Aus der schwarzen Uniform war ein Suika geworden, ähnlich wie ihn auch Yami trug. Er war nachtschwarz und hatte einen orientalischen Touch. Die gesamte Kleidung war sehr fließend und brachte ihr so viel Bewegungsfreiraum. Der Suika war ärmellos- lediglich rötliche und bläulichte Tücher schienen von den Schultern hinabzufließen und die Arme bis hin zu den Händen zu umschließen. An den Oberarmen wurden sie zusätzlich von Armringen gehalten. Der Oberkörper wurde ferner von einer hauchdünnen und figurbetonten Rüstung geschützt, die golden schimmerte. Um die Taillie war ein einzelnes rotes Tuch geschlungen, an dem eine leere Schwertscheide befestigt war. Zusammengehalten wurde es von Fighters Brosche.

Vor ihr schwebte ein Schwert, ähnlich dem japansichen Katana, nur etwas breiter, aber ebenso gebogen. Der Griff war golden mit zahlreichen Ornamenten. In die silberne Klinge war ein Schriftzug gesengt.

Sowohl die Senshi, als auch die Dämonen starrten Fighter nur an. Dies nutzte sie aus:

In einer fließenden Bewegung griff sie nach dem Schwert, welches kurz aufleuchtete und ließ es dann durch die Kehle von Qqm gleiten, der noch immer in ihrer Nähe stand. Die Klinge schnitt wie durch Butter und trennte den Kopf ab. Unter Blutspritzern fiel er zu Boden und der Körper sackte zusammen.

„Nein! Qqm!", rief Aklm.

„Dafür wirst du büßen", schrie er zu Fighter und verschwand im nächsten Moment mit seinem toten Bruder.

Langsam ließ Fighter das Schwert sinken. Blut tropfte von der Klingenspitze zu Boden. Erneut wurde sie in bläulichtes Licht getaucht. Als es wieder verschwunden war, trug sie wieder ihre normale Starlightuniform. Auch die Wunden waren wieder da. Das Einzige, das noch von der Verwandlung zeugte, war das Schwert, dass sie noch immer in den Händen hielt.

Fighter sackte in sich zusammen und stürzte zu Boden. Reglos blieb sie liegen. Langsam bildete sich eine Blutlache um sie.

Kaum das Aklm verschwunden war und der Schild sich aufgelöst hatte, war Yami zu Fighter gerannt- die anderen Senshi dicht hinter ihm.

Er kniete neben ihr nieder und nahm sie in den Arm. Seine zittrige Hand drückte er auf die Wunde. Vorsichtig schüttelte er sie.

„Wach auf, Seiya", flüsterte Kaiji. Er nahm nicht wahr, wie die anderen sich distant zurückhielten. Mit jedem Blick registrierte er die zahlreichen Wunden auf ihrem geschundenen Körper. Erneut schüttelte er sie. Diesmal flatterten ihre Lider und sie schlug die Augen auf. Glasig blickte sie ihm entgegen.

„Kaiji …", flüsterte sie matt und hob die Hand. Zärtlich berührte sie sein Gesicht.

„Es wird alles gut", sagte er und umschloss ihre Hand mit der seinen.

„Die Bücher … kann ich jetzt … ja verbrennen", brachte sie unter Schmerzen hervor.

„Ja, du hast geschafft, Seiya."

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, in denen man nur Fighters rasselnden Atem hörte. Ihr Körper wurde von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt. Kaiji hob ihren Oberkörper an, damit sie leichter Luft holen konnte.

Sie nickte. Blut rann ihre Mundwinkel hinunter.

Schließlich sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ai shiteru itsumademo, Kaiji", flüsterte sie und näherte sich seinem Gesicht.

Sie spürte keine Schmerzen mehr. Sie fühlte sich leicht und unbefangen.

„Ai shiteru itsumademo, Seiya." Mit diesen Worten versiegelte er ihre Lippen. Er konnte ihr Blut auf seinen Lippen, auf seiner Zunge, in seinem Mund schmecken.

Als sich Kaiji von ihr trennte, waren ihre Augen geschlossen. Ihr Kopf war nach hinten gerollt, ihr Hals überstreckt.

„Seiya!", alarmiert schüttelte Kaiji, doch er erhielt keine Reaktion. Er presste zwei Finger an ihre Halsschlagader.

_Pdom … … … Pdom … … … Pdom … …_

Nur sehr schwach konnt er ihren Puls spüren.

„Lebt sie?"

Unfähig etwas zu sagen blickte Kaiji auf und sah in zwei stechend grüne Augen, die vor Nässe glänzten. Sie sahen ihn bittend, flehend an.

Schwach nickte er.

„Healer …", flüsterte Kaiji und blickte die silberhaarige Senshi an, die neben Fighter niedergekniet war.

„Ich kann ihr nicht helfen", antwortete Healer mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Aber ich kann!"

AN: Tja, wer kann Fighter helfen?

Hier noch die Übersetzung von „Ai shiteru itsumademo": Übersetzt bedeutet es ungefähr soviel wie „Ich liebe dich für immer."


	12. Ai shiteru

Okay, hier kommt das letzte Kapitel, bevor ich für drei Wochen die Sonne, den Strand und das Meer von Kreta geniese!

Dieses Kapitel ist für meine treue Kommischreiberin Nics!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**12.**

Eine Senshi, nicht älter als 14 trat zu ihnen und kniete bei Fighter nieder. Sie hatte schwarze, kinnlange Haare. Ihr Fuku ähnelte sehr dem der inneren Senshi. Die Scherpe, der Rock und die Stiefel waren in einem tiefen Violett- beinahe schon Blau. In ihrer Hand trug sie einen langen Stab, an dessem einen Ende eine Art Sichel war: die Sense der Stille.

„Pluto schickt mich", erklärte sie monoton und legte ihre eine Hand über Kaijis, dessen eigene noch immer auf Fighters Wunde ruhte. Mit der anderen umschloss sie die Brosche. Sie schloss die Augen und unter ihren Händen erschien ein seltsamen Glühen. Man konnte sehen, wie die Wunden heilten und sich schlossen.

Schließlich sah sie wieder auf und nahm ihre Hände weg.

„Sie wird noch eine Weile schlafen, aber sie ist okay", sagte die junge Kriegerin und war wieder aufgestanden.

„Danke", flüsterte Kaiji.

„Wir danken dir, Sailor Saturn", bedankte sich Sailor Star Maker.

Saturn sah zu der großen Kriegerin auf und nickte.

„Sie muss den Energieverlust ausgleichen, mit dem sie die ganze Zeit das Baby beschützt hat, aber danach ist sie wieder okay", sagte Saturn und verschwand dann genauso leise und schnell, wie sie aufgetaucht ist.

Kaiji war inzwischen mit Fighter im Arm aufgestanden und hatte sich zurückverwandelt. Im selben Moment war auch Sailor Star Fighters Brosche aufgeglüht und im nächsten Moment lag in Kaijis Armen Seiya.

Healer und Maker hatten sich ebenfalls zurückverwandelt, nickten ihm zu und gingen dann mit ihm zurück zum Appartment.

Es war bereits Abend, als Usagi, Amy, Rey, Makoto und Minako noch immer bei Seiya, Yaten, Taiki und Kaiji im Appartment waren und darauf warteten, dass Seiya wieder aufwachte.

Yaten hielt Nintairyoku in den Händen und fuhr mit dem Finger über die eingravierte Schrift.

„Was da wohl steht?"

„Grob übersetzt bedeutet es ‚Innere Stärke'", antwortete Taiki.

„Schön, jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich tun soll", meinte Yaten und legte das Schwert weg.

In diesem Moment kam Seiya aus ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie hielt sich am Türrahmen fest- offensichtlich war sie noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen.

„Seiya", rief Usagi glücklich.

Die Schwarzhaarige brachte ein schwaches Grinsen zusammen und wollte zu ihren Freunden gehen. Jedoch gaben ihre Beine nach und sie wäre zu Boden gestürzt, wenn Kaiji sie nicht aufgefangen hätte.

„Danke", murmelte Seiya verlegen. Sie wusste noch allzudeutlich, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte: Ich liebe dich, für immer.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Kaiji und sah sie verstohlen an. Auch er hatte nicht vergessen, was passiert war.

„Es geht." Sie registrierte, dass er sie noch immer festhielt.

„Wegen dem von vorhin …", fing Seiya an und ihre Wangen nahmen einen leichten Rotschimmer an.

„Ja … also", stotterte Kaiji.

Die Freunde betrachteten mit einem verstohlenen Grinsen die Szene.

„Ich werde dann mal Tee machen", verkündete Taiki und war aufgestanden.

„Kannst du mit dabei bitte helfen, Yaten!", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Warum? Das kannst du doch auch alleine?"

„Ich brauche dabei deine Hilfe", entgegnete Taiki und schleppte Yaten am Arm hinter sich her in die Küche. Die anderen Sailorkriegerinnen verstanden.

„Wartet! Ich muss noch die Kekse aus dem Backofen holen", rief Makoto und folgte ihnen.

„Ich helfe dir dabei!", boten Usagi und Rey gleichzeitig an.

„Ich muss noch ein Buch holen", redete sich Amy heraus.

„Das kannst du unmöglich alleine machen, Amy", rief Minako und folgte der Freundin. Komischerweise verschwanden alle in die Küche. Nachdem alle drinnen waren, wurde die Tür geschlossen- bis auf einen Spalt.

Kaiji und Seiya sahen sich noch immer verlegen an.

„Was ich gesagt habe, dass … dass meinte ich wirklich. Aber … seien wir doch einmal ehrlich, Seiya: Du bist eine Senshi und obendrein eine Prinzessin. Ich dagegen bin an sich ein normaler Mensch. Unsere Liebe hätte doch keine Chance. Sobald wir wieder auf Kinmokusei sind, lebt jeder wieder sein Leben …

Du musst einen ganzen Stern regieren … und du wirst jemanden heiraten, der dir ebenbürtig ist- vom Rang und von den Kräften", sagte Kaiji schließlich.

Seiya spürte, wie ihr Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

„Kaiji, als ich sagte, ich liebe dich für immer, da meinte ich das auch so. Du kennst mich- du kennst Kou Seiya- du weißt das ich so etwas nicht häufig mache.

Verdammt Kaiji, es ist mir egal, ob du ein Prinz bist oder nicht. Für mich ist es unwichtig, ob deine Magie der meinen ebenbürtig ist, solange du mir nur im Charakter gleich bist.

Und wenn ich jemals heiraten sollte, dann den Menschen, der bereits mein Herz hat."

„Seiya …"

Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und er verstummte.

„Ai shiteru itsumademo monami", flüsterte sie und ihre Lippen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von seinen getrennt.

„Ai shiteru itsumademo kora."

Ihre Lippen berührten sich und verschmolzen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss, der immer leidenschaftlicher wurde.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir ins Kino gehen?", schlug Taiki vor. Die anderen nickten und so schlichen sie sich leise aus dem Appartment.

AN: Nun kommen wir also mal wieder zu dem kleinen japanisch Lexikon:

„monami" Geliebter

„kora" Geliebte

Man kann es in etwa grob so übersetzen …

Und nun, für die nächsten drei Wochen: ANDÍO!


	13. Der Haussegen hängt schief

So, nach langer Zeit gibt es das nächste Kapitel von „Blutrache". Ich hoffe es gefällt euch … Für den Fortgang der Story ist es eigentlich nicht sonderlich wichtig, es enthält lediglich ein paar Spielerein. Und theoretisch hätte ich die komplette erste Szene weglassen können, aber ich fand sie einfach zu witzig, darum bekommt ihr sie auch zu lesen.

Ein Kommi wäre natürlich wie immer sehr nett!

**13.**

Gelangweilt blickte Yaten auf die Uhr. Taiki war seit einer Stunde in der Bücherei und Seiya und Kaiji schliefen noch- und das obwohl es schon zehn Uhr war.

„_Und da heißt es immer, ich wäre eine Langschläferin!"_

Schließlich stand sie auf und schlich zu Seiyas Zimmer. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und ging hinein. Es war taghell in dem Raum.

Yaten grinste, als sie Seiya und Kaiji eng aneinander gekuschelt im Bett sah.

„Aufwachen! Frühstück!", rief die Silberhaarige und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Seiya hochschnellte und im nächsten Moment die Bettdecke nachzog.

„Halt die Klappe, Yaten", murmelte Kaiji und schmiss ein Kissen nach ihr, das sie allerdings verfehlte.

„Hast du schon mal was von anklopfen gehört?", beschwerte sich Seiya.

Yaten antwortete nicht und ging wieder hinaus. An der Tür drehte sie sich um.

„Ihr solltet bald zum Frühstücken kommen, ansonsten ist nichts mehr da.

Ach und Seiya … vergiss die Bettdecke nicht!"

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen beide am Frühstückstisch und Yaten staunte nicht schlecht. Als sie das letzte Mal Seiya gesehen hatte, hatte ihr Essen lediglich aus einem Kamillentee bestanden und nun … nun verdrückte sie den halben Kühlschrank.

„Warum seit ihr eigentlich wieder hier?", fragte Seiya.

„Wir haben eine Sternschnuppe mit einer blauen Aura gesehen", antwortete Yaten. Seiya nickte. Natürlich …

„Wo wardt ihr eigentlich gestern Abend?", fragte Kaiji und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

„Im Kino- ich hoffe wir sind spät genug zurückgekommen."

Etwas skeptisch sah Seiya Yaten an.

„Yaten …"

„Taiki war der Ansicht, wir sollten euch alleine lassen, damit ihr Zeit für euch habt. … Ich werd' auch gar nicht erst fragen, was ihr getrieben habt, während wir weg waren."

Mit einem amüsierten Grinsen sah Yaten wie sowohl Seiya, wie auch Kaiji etwas rot an den Wangen wurden, ehe die Schwarzhaarige sie anschrie: „Wir haben gar nichts ‚getrieben', wie du es so schön nennst!"

Yaten zog es vor nicht zu antworten, doch ihr Blick sprach Bände.

Auch wenn sie vorgab, dass es sie nicht interessierte, was passiert war, so brannte sie doch darauf auch das noch so kleinste Detail zu erfahren. Darum passte sie Seiya wenig später ab, als diese alleine war.

„Und?"

„Was und?", fragte Seiya verwirrt.

„Du weißt schon, was ich meine", entgegnete Yaten.

„Ich dachte es interessiert dich nicht!"

„Du kennst mich", meinte Yaten flehend.

„Ja, leider."

„Also, wie war er?"

„Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass da irgendetwas lief?", fragte Seiya. Sie hasste es, wenn sich Yaten immer äußerst reghaft an ihrem Privatleben beteiligte.

„Na hör mal! Bei dem Kuss … außerdem hab ich dich mit ihm im Bett erwischt:

N- A- C- K- T!"

„Das er bei mir geschlafen hat, liegt daran, dass du und Taiki wieder hier seit- und ansonsten lief garantiert nicht das, was du dir in deinem kranken Hirn schon wieder vorstellst!"

„_Oh mein Gott! Yaten braucht dringend ein Privatleben!"_

„Nicht mal …"

„Außer Küssen lief nichts!" Damit war für Seiya die Unterhaltung beendet.

„Müssen ja heiße Küsse gewesen sein", meinte Yaten und deutete auf einen vermeindlichen blauen Fleck an Seiyas Hals.

In diesem Moment kam Taiki wieder.

„Wir treffen uns um drei mit den anderen im Hikawa. Tempel", rief sie.

„Guten Morgen, Seiya. Angenehme Nacht gehabt!"

„Ach haltet doch alle eure Klappe!", rief Seiya und stürmte aus der Wohnung.

„War das ein Knutschfleck an ihrem Hals?", fragte Taiki, als sie weg war.

Yaten nickte.

Am Nachmittag saßen einmal wieder die inneren Senshi, die Starlights, Kaiji und die Katzen bei Rey im Tempel.

Luna ruhte bei Yaten auf dem Schoß und genoss es gekrault zu werden. Artemis lag auf Minakos Schulter und hatte beleidigt den Kopf weggedreht.

Die elf unterhielten sich angeregt über die neue, veränderte Lage.

„Seiya, hast du Halsschmerzen?", unterbrach Usagi plötzlich die Disskusion, da ihr der Schal, den sie trug, erst jetzt aufgefallen war.

„Nein, sie verbirgt damit nur einen wunderschönen Knutschfleck", antwortete Yaten an ihrer Stelle. Wütend funkelte Seiya sie an, während die anderen nur wissende Blicke austauschten.

„Noch ein Wort und du bist Tod, Knirps!", drohte Seiya.

„Nie im Leben! Ich hab' noch so das eine oder andere prisante Detail … Vielfraß!", giftete Yaten zurück.

„Und ich dachte Rey und Usagi wären schlimm", meinte Makoto, jedoch passte auf sie niemand auf.

„Ich bin kein Vielfraß, du halbe Portion!", entgegnete Seiya und setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf.

„Ach ne und wer hat heute Früh den halben Kühlschrank leergefressen, dass Kaiji einkaufen gehen musste, damit wir etwas zum Mittagessen hatten!"

„Ich bin schwanger- und wenn dir das nicht passt, dann beschwer dich doch bei Taiki!"

„Mach ich!", rief Yaten.

„Gut!"

„Du kannst mich mal!"

„Du mich auch!"

Beide starrten sich wütend und beleidigt an.

„Nachdem das nun geklärt wäre, können wir von Seiyas Knutschfleck ja wieder zu Aklm kommen", meinte Taiki schließlich.

„Was machen wir nun wegen Aklm? Er wird sich an Fighter rächen wollen und wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, ist ja auch noch immer hinter dem Baby her", fragte Minako.

„Nachdem ich nun Nintairyoku habe, werde ich ihm einen Besuch abstatten und aus ihm Dämonen- Sushi machen", antwortete Seiya.

„Kannst du nur ans Essen denken!", schnappte Yaten.

„Das wirst du garantiert nicht tun", sagte Taiki bestimmt.

„Warum? Qqm habe ich doch auch erledigt!"

„Erstens: Du bist schwanger.

Zweiten: Aklm wird sicherlich nicht so leicht zu vernichten sein wie Qqm.

Drittens: Wir können nicht jedesmal darauf hoffen, dass Sailor Saturn kommt und dich wieder heilt", entgegnete Taiki ruhig und bestimmt.

„Was? Nur weil ich schwanger bin, soll ich nicht mehr kämpfen! Er ist hinter mir her und darum werde ich ihn auch vernichten. Zweitens, bin ich die Anführerin der Starlights. Das heißt, wenn wir kämpfen steh' ich ganz vorne und drittens bin ich schließlich die Erbin von Fighter!" Sie war immer lauter geworden.

„Seiya …" Taiki wollte zu einer Erklärung ansetzen doch Seiya fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Ich lass' mich nicht in Watte einpacken!", schrie sie und war aufgesprungen. Taiki war ebenfalls aufgestanden und hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Niemand will dich in Watte packen", entgegnete die Brünette ruhig, doch das brachte Seiya noch mehr in Rage.

„Aber genau das tut ihr! Ihr alle!", rief sie und lief aus dem Tempel.

Taiki rief ihr hinterher, doch sie hörte nicht.

„Verfressen und launisch. Yep, sie ist schwanger", war Yaten zu hören.

„Yaten, dass ist wirklich nicht nett", entgegnete Luna.

„Aber es entspricht der Wahrheit."

„Ich geh' ihr nach", bot Kaiji an und war auch schon aufgestanden. Kaum das Taiki genickt hatte, war er auch schon weg. Er fand Seiya recht schnell. Sie saß auf einer der zahlreichen Treppenstufen, die zum Tempel führten. Leise ging er zu ihr hin und als er nah genug an ihr war, glaubte er ein Schluchzen zu hören.

„Weinst du?", fragte er und setzte sich neben sie.

Rasch wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

„Nein." Ihr Stimme klang brüchig und sie drehte ihr Gesicht weg. Kaiji umschloss ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand und drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich hin- so war sie regelrecht gezwungen, ihn anzusehen. Mit dem Daumen wischte er ein paar Tränen von ihrer Wange.

„Kou Seiya weint- den Tag muss man sich rot im Kalender markieren", spaßte Kaiji.

„Ich weine nicht!", herrschte Seiya ihn an. Im nächsten Moment lag sie schluchzend in seinen Armen.

„Diese verdammten Hormone. Daran ist nur Taiki schuld!", fluchte sie leise.

„Dir ist klar, dass Taiki in letzter Zeit an allem Schuld ist."

„Sie ist es auch", entgegnete Seiya und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd.

Zärtlich wiegte er sie hin und her und entwirrte den langen Pferdeschwanz.

„Keiner will dich in Watte packen, verstehst du mich Seiya, wir sind alle nur um dich und das Baby besorgt", sagte er.

„Bei dir macht es mir ja nicht allzu viel aus, aber bei den anderen- besonders bei Taiki und Yaten", antwortete Seiya schließlich und sah ihn an. In diesem Moment kamen die Sailorkriegerinnen an ihnen vorbeigerannt.

„Ein Dämon", rief ihnen Sailor Moon zu.

„Bleib bitte hier, Seiya", bat Sailor Star Maker.

„Pass auf, dass sie hier bleibt, Kaiji", fügte Healer hinzu.

„Aber …" Zu mehr kam Seiya nicht, da die anderen dann bereits außer Hörweite waren. Nun rannten Artemis und Luna an ihr vorbei.

„Es ist besser, wenn du hier bleibst, Seiya. Wir folgen ihnen!"

„Siehts du, selbst die Katzen packen mich in Watte!", rief Seiya und warf sich Kaiji in die Arme.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir essen gehen?", schlug Kaiji vor, da er eigentlich nicht den ganzen Tag vorgehabt hatte, mit Seiya auf den Treppen zu sitzen.

„Ich bin kein Vielfraß", entgegnete Seiya beleidigt, blieb aber in seinen Armen.

„So war das auch nicht gemeint", erwiederte Kaiji.

„_Ich hätte damit rechnen müssen. So empfindlich, wie sie neuerdings ist … aber irgendwie ist es auch süß …"_

„Wie dann?"

„Es sollte eine nette Einladung zum Essen werden und keine von Yatens Anspielungen."

„Wirklich?", hakte Seiya nach.

„Ja."

„Gut, dann akzeptiere ich."


	14. Nächtliche Ausflüge

**14.**

Unruhig drehte sich Seiya von einer Seite auf die andere. Sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Ihre Sinne waren derart auf Aklm ausgerichtet, dass sie auch jede andere Dämonenaura sofort wahrnahm und wusste, wo sie war.

Aber Taiki und Yaten hatte ihr ja verboten, auf Dämonenjagd zu gehen.

„_Scheiß drauf!"_

Leise stand sie auf, bedacht, Kaiji nicht zu wecken, und griff nach ihrer Brosche. Sie verwandelte sich und stellte erneut frustriert fest, dass ihre Uniform nicht mehr so passte, wie sie es gewohnt war. Fighter öffnete das Fenster und sprang auf das Fensterbrett. Kalte Nachtluft schlug ihr entgegen. Sie überprüfte, ob Nintairyoku auch wirklich gut an den Bändern, die um ihre Tailli geschlungen waren, befestigt war und sprang dann ab. Sicher landete sie auf dem nächsten Hausdach und folgte von dort ihrem Gespürt.

Was Fighter nicht registriert hatte, war, dass Kaiji alles mitbekommen hatte.

Als sie weg war, öffnete er die Augen und starrte an die Decke.

„Pass auf dich auf, Seiya", bat er leise.

Zwei Stunden später kletterte Fighter über das Fensterbrett wieder hinein, verwandelte sich zurück und fiel erschöpft ins Bett. Sie schlief augenblicklich ein.

So ging das die nächsten Wochen und niemand schien etwas mitzubekommen- mit Ausnahme von Kaiji, der jeden ihrer Streifzüge bemerkte- doch er verlor nie ein Wort darüber.

Nur durch die nächtlichen Dämonenjagdten konnte es Seiya halbwegs über sich ergehen lassen, tagsüber nicht mit den anderen Senshi zu kämpfen.

Sie wusste, dass ihr Verhalten verantwortungslos war, aber sie brauchte die Kämpfe- sie war schließlich eine Senshi und wenn sie keine Dämonen vernichten durfte, dann kam sie sich vor wie eine wilde Raubkatze, die man in einen kleinen Käfig gesperrt hatte.

„Sie hat sich erstaunlich schnell damit abgefunden, nicht mehr zu kämpfen", meinte Yaten eines Tages zu Taiki und Kaiji.

Es war inzwischen ein Monat vergangen, seit Aklm Rache geschworen hatte, doch bisher hatte er nicht mehr angegriffen. Yaten und Taiki genossen die freie Zeit die sie hatten, dennoch waren sie stets aufmerksam. Glücklicherweise schienen auch die anderen Dämonen zu dieser Zeit nicht allzu viel von einem Angriff zu halten.

Das es vielleicht daran lag, dass sich Fighter jede Nacht mit den Dämonen um die Ohren schlug, dass wusste nur Kaiji.

Es war wieder einmal eine Nacht, in der er wach lag und darauf wartete, dass sie von ihren Streifzügen zurückkam. Doch irgendwann war er eingeschlafen. So bekam er nicht mit, wie eine Person schwerfällig durch das Fenster hineingeklettert kam. Ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig. Blut tropfte von zahlreichen Verwundungen auf den Parkettboden. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte furchtbar. Sie hoffte nur, dass keine Knochen gebrochen waren.

Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte sie auf, als sie sich langsam vom Fensterbrett hinunterließ. Leise ging sie durch das Zimmer, verließ es und ging ins Bad. Sie bemerkte nicht die Blutspur, die sie durch das ganze Appartement zog.

Fighter betrachtete sich im Spiegel und fragte sich, wie sie diese ganzen Verletzungen verbergen sollte. Sie beugte sich zum Waschbecken hinunter und wusch ihr Gesicht. Jede Bewegung schickte hunderte von kleinen Schmerzeswellen durch ihren Körper.

Unterdessen war Kaiji aufgewacht. Er hatte geglaubt, Seiya zu hören und schaltete das Licht ein. Sofort sah er die Blutspur und folgte dieser ins Badezimmer.

„Fighter!" Bestürzt sah all das Blut, das ihren Körper hinablief.

Entsetzt sah sie ihn an- unfähig etwas zu sagen. Sie taumelte und Kaiji fing sie auf. Blut beschmierte seinen nackten Oberkörper. Während er sie festhielt, griff er nach einem großen Handtuch, in das er sie einwickelte. Anschließend hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins nächstgelegene Wohnzimmer, wo er sie auf die Couch legte.

Unsicher sahen in zwei blaue Augen an.

„Yaten! Taiki!", rief Kaiji.

„Nein", flüsterte Fighter.

Mit zerzausten Haaren und mehr im Schlaf, als wach, kam Taiki aus ihrem Zimmer.

„Was schreist du denn so rum?"

Im nächsten Moment erblickte sie Fighter.

„Oh mein Gott!"

„Halt die Klappe, Kaiji", kam es von einer sich im Halbschlaf befindenden Yaten.

„Wie ist denn das passiert?", fragte Taiki und war bei Fighter niedergekniet, um sich die Verletzungen genauer anzusehen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte auch Yaten Fighters Zustand.

„Was hast du denn gemacht?"

Bisher hatte es Fighter vorgezogen zu schweigen. Es passte ihr überhaupt nicht, dass nun alle Bescheid wussten.

„Bist du angegriffen worden oder warst du auf Dämonenjagd?", fragte Taiki, während sie Yaten per Handzeichen zu verstehen gab, den Verbandskasten zu holen.

„Nachdem du schweigst, nehme ich an, dass du auf Dämonenjagd warst", meinte die Brünette schließlich.

„Verwandel dich zurück", befahl Yaten, als sie wieder zurückkam. Fighter tat wie ihr gesagt wurde.

„Kaiji, hol bitte eine Schüssel mit warmen Wasser und ein Tuch", bat Yaten.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Taiki.

„Nein", log Seiya.

Die beiden anderen wechselten einen skeptischen Blick und schließlich begann Yaten Seiya abzutasten. Sie war in ihrer Ausbildung zur Senshi nicht zu unrecht die Beste in dem Fach gewesen, das Menschen wahrscheinlich als „Erste Hilfe Kurs" bezeichnen würden.

Nicht gerade zimperlich tastete sie Seiya ab. Yaten sah auch gar nicht ein, warum sie dies tun sollte- Seiya war schließlich selbst Schuld an den ganzen Verletzungen.

Bisher hatte sie alles stumm über sich ergehen lassen. Lediglich an ihrer Mimik konnte man erkennen, dass sie Schmerzen hatte.

Als Yaten am Bauchbereich angekommen war, drückte sie mit Absicht fester zu. Und diesmal schrie Seiya vor Schmerzen auf.

„Hart wie Beton", kommentierte Yaten.

„Hast du einen Tritt in den Magen einkassiert?"

„Drei", antwortete Seiya. Im nächsten Moment knallte es und ihre Wange glühte. Yaten hatte ihr eine geohrfeigt!

„Sei froh, dass die Magie dein Baby halbwegs vor physischen Attacken schützt!

Du willst es wohl um jeden Preis verlieren!", schrie Yaten sie an.

Danach nahm sie eines der feuchten Tücher und begann mit Taiki und Kaiji das Blut wegzuwischen, die Wunden zu säubern und zu verbinden.

„Deine Kräfte sollte dafür gesorgt haben, dass die Verletzungen in spätestens drei Tagen abgeklungen sind", sagte Yaten kalt, als Seiya verarztet war und die Sachen wieder aufgeräumt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu.

„Bis die Wunden verheilt sind, wirst du im Bett bleiben. Sollte es dir nicht besser gehen, holen wir einen Arzt", erklärte Taiki kühl und ging ebenfalls wieder zu Bett. Es war schließlich drei Uhr in der Früh.

Letztendlich trug Kaiji Seiya in ihr Bett. Als er sich neben sie legte, kuschelte sie sich an ihn, doch er befreite sich von ihr.

„Kaiji …"

„Ich hielt nur deswegen einen Monat lang meinen Mund, weil ich davon ausging, dass du vernünftig genug wärst und größeren Kämpfen aus dem Weg gingest. Aber anscheinend habe ich mich vollkommen in dir getäuscht", entgegnete Kaiji und Seiya glaubte Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme zu hören.


	15. Aussprache

So, eigentlich sollte ich ja heut ein paar Geschenke bekommen, immerhin hab ich Geburtstag, aber ich dachte ich mach euch auch ne kleine Freude und stell das nächste Kapitel on.

Kommis sind natürlich wie immer erwünscht …

**15.**

Wie erwartet verschwanden die zahlreichen Verletzungen innerhalb der nächsten Tage und die Schmerzen waren sogar schon nach einigen Stunden wieder verschwunden gewesen. Zumindest die physischen.

Dafür litt sie psychische Schmerzen. Kaiji wies sie vollkommen ab und auch Taiki und Yaten redeten nur das Nötigste mit ihr. Der Liebesentzug von Kaiji tat ihr am meisten weh, sie litt darunter- aber sie war zu stolz, es zuzugeben.

Doch nach drei Tagen hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und stellte ihn zur Rede. Sie würde nie im Leben zugeben, dass sie wegen ihm litt, aber sie wollte zumindest klare Fakten haben, warum er sich so verhielt. Nur weil sie ein paar Mal auf Dämonenjagd gegangen war …?

„Kaiji, warum tust du das?"

„Was?", fragte er kühl.

„Das! Du redest kaum mit mir, du gehst mir aus dem Weg. Ich verstehe beim besten Willen nicht, warum du wütend auf mich bist- nur weil ich ein paar Dämonen den Gar ausgemacht habe!"  
"Ein paar Dämonen! Du hast einen Monat lang, Nacht für Nacht, Dämonen gejagt und wahrscheinlich getötet.

Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, Seiya, ich bin zutiefst enttäuscht von dir. Als Nintairyoku erschien dachte ich wirklich, du hättest das Baby nicht nur akzeptiert, sondern auch verstanden, welche Verantwortung damit einhergeht!"

Die beiden bekamen nicht mit, wie Yaten und Taiki mit den inneren Senshi ins Appartement kamen. Diese lauschten stumm der Auseinandersetzung.

„Du sagst, ich wäre verantwortungslos? Ich weiß sehr wohl, was Verantwortung bedeutet- ich wurde mir ihrer früher als lieb bewusst!"

„Du redest von Verantwortung, aber dennoch setzt du dich und das Baby unnötigen Gefahren aus! Wärst du eine normale Frau, hättest du das Kind schon längst verloren!"

„Ich bin aber keine ‚normale Frau', ich bin eine Senshi. Ich werde nie eine normale Frau sein! Sieh mich doch an!" Mit diesen Worten hatte sie ihr T- Shirt leicht angehoben. Dafür, dass sie inzwischen im vierten oder fünften Monat schwanger war, war ihr Bauch extrem flach. Man konnte zwar eine Wölbung erkennen, aber verglichen mit der Norm war sie sehr gering. Genauso gut könnte man denken, Seiya hätte lediglich zu viele Süßigkeiten gegessen.

„Ich hatte genügend Zeit in Taikis Büchern zu lesen. Meine Magie und das Siegel werden verhindern, dass ich noch recht viel dicker werde.

Ich wäre gerne _normal_, aber ich bin es nicht, ich bin eine Sternenkriegerin- und als solche kann ich nicht tatenlos herumsitzen, wenn ich ständig die Gegenwart von Dämonen spüre", fuhr Seiya fort.

„Hör dir doch einmal selbst zu, Seiya! Du widersprichst dir selbst. Du willst als Kou Seiya gesehen werden, doch wenn man Seiya angreift, schaltest du automatisch in den ‚Fighter- Modus' und verlangst, dass man dich als Senshi sieht."

„Ich wäre gerne nur Seiya, aber die momentane Situation lässt es nicht zu! Im Moment kann ich nur Fighter sein! Alles andere wäre eine zu große Gefahr für Yozora, meinen Stern, mein Volk und mich selbst", rief Seiya.

„Gefahr! Und deine Dämonenjagden waren keine Gefahr? Du hast selbstsüchtig gehandelt, als du jede Nacht auf Streifzug gegangen bist. Du bist losgezogen um deine Rastlosigkeit zu stillen und nicht um irgendjemanden zu schützen!"

„Was weißt du schon! Du bist ein Mischling, du weißt nicht, was es heißt, ich zu sein!", schrie Seiya. Erst als sie es ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, was sie gesagt hatte. Falls sie Kaiji damit verletzt hatte, so zeigte er es nicht.

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht, was es heißt, du zu sein. Aber ich versuche zu verstehen, was es bedeutet. Ich versuche, so gut es geht, dir einen Teil deiner Last abzunehmen, aber du lässt es nicht zu.

Ich versuche dir Stützen zu bauen, doch du zerstörst sie. Du zerstörst jeden, der dir helfen will. Glaubst du, die anderen Kriegerinnen kämpfen ohne dich gegen die Dämonen, weil es ihnen Spaß macht, dich zu Hause zu lassen! Sie tun es, um dich zu schützen. Sie tun es, weil ihnen etwas an dir liegt und sie dir helfen wollen.

Ich versprach dir, dich und das Baby zu beschützen, aber du machst es einem verdammt schwer, dich zu beschützen!"

Es schien, dass Seiya Kaiji eine Ewigkeit lang einfach nur ansah, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen.

„_Zerstöre ich wirklich jeden, der mir helfen will? _

_Aber ich muss doch beweisen, dass ich mit den Dämonen alleine klar komme. Meinen Vorfahren vernichteten sie auch nur mit Nintairyoku …"_

Plötzlich durchfuhr sie ein Schmerz und sie krümmte sich leicht. Sie hatte die Hände refelxartig auf den Bauch gepresst- auf die Stelle, von der der Schmerz ausging.

„Seiya!" Erschrocken hatte Kaiji gesehen, wie sie ganz offensichtlich litt. Ihr Gesicht war verzerrt.

Seine Hand lag auf ihrer und als sie sie wegzog, spürte er ganz deutlich, wie etwas dagegen trat.

„Es bewegt sich", sagte er ungläubig.

„Schön für dich, du spürst es ja nicht!", entgegnete Seiya bissiger als gewollt. So musste sich also ein Trampolin fühlen.

Kaum das sie es gesagt hatte, waren plötzlich alle anderen neben ihr und jeder wollte einmal die Kindsbewegungen spüren.

„Oh wie süß", meinten Usagi und Minako gleichzeitig.

„Austeilen kann sie", meinte Yaten.

„Woher wisst ihr, dass es ein Mädchen wird?", entgegnete Kaiji.

„Weil wir sie schon gesehen haben- oder hast du schon die fremde Kriegerin vergessen, von der wir dir erzählt haben?", antwortete Yaten.

„Ach deswegen hat Seiya auch ab und zu Yozora gesagt …"

Immer wieder wollten die anderen die Bewegungen spüren, bis es Seiya irgendwann reichte und wieder einmal ausrastete.

„Sind wir hier im Streichelzoo oder was!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in ihr Zimmer und schlug die Tür zu.

Kaiji folgte ihr, denn genau genommen hatten sie ihre Diskussion noch nicht beendet gehabt.

Sie saß mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Bett, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und eine Hand ruhte auf dem Siegel.

Leise setzte er sich neben sie und nahm ihre andere Hand. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Versprich mir, dass du ab sofort die Hilfe annimmst, die man dir bietet und keinen Blödsinn mehr anstellst!"

„Bist du mir noch böse?"

„Versprich es", forderte Kaiji und sah sie eindringlich ein. Seiya lief es jedesmal kalt den Rücken hinunter, wenn seine roten Augen sie so durchdrangen.

Schließlich nickte sie. Sie würde wohl lernen müssen, sich damit abzufinden. Aber das würde sicherlich nicht einfach werden.

„Gut. Und jetzt komm her." Mit diesen Worten hatte er sie mit sanftem Nachdruck auf seinen Schoß gezogen. Nur zu gerne war sie seinem Wunsch nachgekommen und hatte sich hingelegt. Zärtlich spielte er mit den Strähnen ihres Ponys.

Stillschweigend gab sie ihm etwas. Verwundert blickte er auf das handtellergroße Ding. Es war ihre Brosche.

„Was soll ich damit?"

„Behalte sie und verstecke sie gut vor mir, ansonsten würde ich mein Versprechen kaum halten können", antwortete Seiya und schloss seine Finger um den Stern.

Er nickte und legte die Brosche neben sich.

„Warum eigentlich Yozora?", platzte Kaiji schließlich heraus.

Verwundert sah Seiya ihn an.

„Als Namen für das Baby", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Okay, aber du darfst nicht lachen", sagte sie und hatte sich aufgerichtet. Er nickte und so begann sie zu erklären: „Als das Reich noch existiert hat und meine Eltern noch gelebt haben, da hatte meine Mutter ein Pferd und das hieß Yozora."

Kaiji fiel es sichtlich schwer, nicht zu lachen.

„Du benennst deine Tochter nach einem Pferd?", hakte er schließlich nach. Seine Schultern zuckten verräterisch und er bekam von Seiya einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Es war ein besonderes Pferd, es rettete mir einmal das Leben bei einem unglaublichen Gewitter."

„Wie alt warst du damals?"

„Vier."

Kaiji konnte beim besten Willen nicht mehr das Lachen unterdrücken, was ihm einen beleidigten Blick von Seiya einbrachte.

„Tut … tut mir … Leid!"

Als Seiya nicht reagierte, beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. Einige Augenblicke blieb der Kuss unerwidert, doch dann öffnete sie die Lippen und gewährte ihm Einlass.


	16. Planungen und anderes

**16.**

Die Wochen vergingen, ohne das etwas aufregendes passierte. Yaten äußerte einmal, dass das Spannendste Seiyas Launen seien.

„Warum machen wir nicht eine Babyparty?", schlug Minako vor, als sie mit ihren Freundinnen und Taiki, Yaten und Kaiji im Crown war.

„Eine was?", fragte Yaten und schlürfte ihren Cappuccino.

„Yaten, schlürf nicht", mahnte Taiki.

„Das ist heiß und anders verbrenn ich mir die Zunge."

„Ihr wisst nicht, was eine Babyparty ist?", hakte Makoto nach und die drei aus einer anderen Galaxie schüttelten den Kopf.

„Eine Babyparty ist eine Party für die werdende Mutter. Es gibt Geschenke, was zu Essen und, ja … es wird einfach gefeiert", erklärte Usagi.

„Es wird sicherlich total viel Spaß machen", meinte Rey.

„Ich kümmere mich um das Essen", bot Makoto an.

„Was meint ihr: Wäre das eine Abwechslung für Seiya, wenn sie schon keine Dämonen mehr vernichten darf!", fragte Minako.

„Seiya wird stattdessen euch vernichten …", begann Kaiji. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Seiya es hasste, wenn man aus ihrer Schwangerschaft eine riesen Affäre machte. Zwar verstand er nicht warum, ebenso die anderen, aber sie akzeptierten es.

„Aber wir machen es trotzdem. Wir müssen Seiya ja nichts sagen", fuhr Yaten fort.

„Seiya hasst Überraschungspartys", gab Taiki zu bedenken.

„Aber ich liebe sie. Und hat Seiya nicht immer gesagt, wir müssten uns an die Erdenmenschen so gut es geht anpassen, solange wir hier sind!", entgegnete die Silberhaarige.

Taiki zuckte mit den Schultern. Seiya würde sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden müssen. Die Brünette musste etwas schmunzeln, als sie sich Seiyas Gesichtsausdruck vorstellte.

„Okay, dann machen wir also die Babyparty", rief Minako freudig.

Die Freunde diskutierten noch eine Weile über die Party, ehe sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten und nach Hause gingen.

Als Yaten, Taiki und Kaiji ihr Appartment betraten, wurden sie von seltsamer Musik begrüßt. Muski an sich war für die drei nichts seltenes, da sie mit ihr schließlich leicht Botschaften telepathisch übermitteln konnten, doch der Klang, der ihnen entgegkam und sie einhüllte, war äußerst … äußerst gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Es war ganz eindeutig Seiyas Stimme, die sang. Gleichzeitig konnte man auch noch ganz deutlich eine E- Gitarre heraushören. Was jedoch selten war, war der Klang des Flügels und der weinende Klang einer Violine.

Leise öffnete Taiki die Tür zum Musikzimmer und die drei spähten hinein.

Auf dem weißen Sofa saß Seiya und spielte Gitarre- nichts ungewöhnliches, vor allem, nachdem sie keine Dämonen mehr jagte. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu improvisieren, genauso wie die blonde Pianistin und die meeresgrüne Violonistin.

„ …

_I keep on running, running, running_

_I keep on hiding from myself_

_Hiding from everyone_

_Mmhmmm ..._

_Hiding from everyone_

_Far away from your strong arms_

_Far away from any harm_

_to my aching heart_

_Hiding from everyone_

_Far away from you_

_Thousands of lightyears apart_

_Yeahhhh ..."_

Ein herzzerreißendes Gitarrensolo begann, in das nach und nach das Piano und die Violine mit einstimmten. Kaiji hätte nie gedacht, dass man einer E-Gitarre solch schmerzhafte Melodien entlocken konnte.

Der letzte Akkord erklang und schien eine endlos lange Zeit im Raum zu schweben, ehe er verklang.

Die drei Musikerinnen öffneten die Augen, als sie Applaus hörten.

„Sieht man euch auch mal wieder", meinte Seiya.

„Was macht ihr eigentlich hier und warum lebt ihr alle noch?", fragte Yaten und deutete auf Haruka und Michiru.

„Wir sind gerade aus den Staaten zurück und dachten, wir besuchen euch einmal", antwortete Michiru.

„Aber ihr scheint wirklich unfähig zu sein, auf die Erde zu kommen, ohne das dass Chaos hier ausbricht", warf Haruka ein.

„Ich hab's dir schon einmal gesagt, beschwer dich bei Taiki", äußerte Seiya.

Haruka überhörte es und fixierte unterdessen Kaiji.

„Und wer ist der? Noch mehr von eurer Sorte?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Das ist nur Seiyas neustes Spielzeug und im Gegensatz zu uns auch wirklich ein Mann", antwortete Yaten und wechselte zur Unterstreichung ihrer Worte in ihren männlichen Körper.

Seiya fiel vor Lachen beinahe vom Sofa und auch Haruka, Michiru und Kaiji kicherten. Selbst Taiki konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Was ist denn jetzt …", fing Yaten an. Er verstand rein gar nicht, was so witzig sein sollte.

„Du solltest dich besser wieder zurückverwandeln", schlug Taiki vor und verlor allmählich ebenfalls komplett die Beherrschung.

Aber der männliche Yaten sah einfach nur zu komisch aus, obwohl Seiya und Haruka sich einig waren, dass ihm das bauchfrei Top, der Minirock und die Sandalen mit den fünf Zentimeter Absatz durchaus standen …

Yaten verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Irre ich mich oder hast du in der Form mehr Bauchmuskeln?", fragte Taiki und zwickte Yaten in den Bauch. Dieser sah an sich skeptisch hinab und als er wieder den Kopf hob, blieb sein Blick an Taiki hängen.

„Du hast wirklich das Glückslos gezogen, weißt du das! Du bist groß, schlank und du hast Oberweite", meinte Yaten.

„Tja … und du bist klein, dick und flach wie ein Surfbrett- egal in welchem Körper", entgegnete Seiya.

Taiki hielt Yaten die Augen zu, damit dieser nicht mehr auf ihren Busen starrte.

„Verwandel dich zurück, bevor dir das Thestostheron noch ganz und gar den Verstand raubt", sagte die Brünette mit einem befehlenden Ton.

„Welcher Verstand?", warf Seiya ein.

Unterdessen hatte sich Kaiji Haruka und Michiru vorgestellt.

„Am besten ihr ignoriert sie", schlug er vor.

„Sind die immer so?", fragte Haruka.

„Meistens ist es eher so, dass sich Seiya und Yaten an die Gurgel gehen, während Taiki versucht, zu retten, was noch zu retten ist."

Schließlich verabschiedeten sich die beiden äußeren Sailorkregerinnen und Yaten- immer noch in seiner männlichen Form- brachte sie zur Tür. Dort erzählte er ihnen noch rasch von der geplanten Überraschungsparty und lud die beiden ebenfalls ein. Auch wenn er nicht so genau wusste, ob er sich damit einen Gefallen tat oder nicht …

Er drehte sich um, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte und sah sich erneut Taiki gegenüber.

„Verwandel dich wieder zurück- oder zieh dir wenigstens etwas anderes an!"

Yaten reagierte nicht. Er hörte lediglich Seiyas Gekicher im Hintergrund.

„_Nun, wenn Yaten nicht hören will muss sie eben fühlen!"_

Die Brünette beugte sich hinunter und küsste Yaten. Dieser hatte geschockt die Augen aufgerissen und versuchte freizukommen. Als er es schließlich geschafft hatte, fuhr er sich mit dem Handrücken mehrmal über die Lippen und verwandelte sich augenblicklich zurück.

„Igitt! Warum hast du das getan? Igitt!"

Taiki saß neben Seiya auf der Couch und war bereits wieder in ein Buch vertieft.

„Du küsst mich nie wieder!", rief Yaten, als sie in ihrem Zimmer verschand.

„Ich finde ihr gäbt ein recht nettes Pärchen ab", meinte Seiya und ein breites, schelmisches Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht.


	17. Babyparty

**17.**

„Was ist das denn jetzt für eine Überraschung?", fragte Seiya Kaiji ungeduldig, als er mit ihr zum Hikawa Tempel ging. Doch er schwieg und sah sie nur verliebt an.

„Kaijiiiiii!" Seiya versuchte es mit ihrem besten Dackelblick und mit einer Stimme mit der sie sogar Taiki dazu bekam, alles zu tun, was sie von ihr verlangte.

Er drehte sie zu sich um und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Mehr erfährst du von mir nicht!", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, nahm ihre Hand und ging weiter.

„Du weißt, was ich von Überraschungen halte", versuchte es Seiya weiter.

Als Antwort erhielt sie nur ein Kopfschütteln.

„Bitte!"

„Wir sind sowieso da", entgegnete Kaiji und deutete auf die vielen Stufen, die zum eigentlichen Tempel führten.

„Sie kommen!", rief Minako und rannte zu den anderen zurück. Sie hatte um die Ecke gelugt und gesehen, wie Kaiji mit Seiya die Treppen hochkam.

„Ist alles fertig?", fragte Rey und schien beinahe verrückt zu werden.

„Es kann losgehen", bestätigte Makoto.

Kaum das sie das gesagt hatte, wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und Kaiji trat mit Seiya ein, der er die Augen zuhielt.

„Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft, sie hierher zu bringen, ohne dass sie etwas erfährt", flüsterte Yaten Taiki zu. Jedoch so laut, dass Seiya es mitbekam.

„Der Knirps ist auf jeden Fall hier", meinte die Schwarzhaarige.

„Ich bin kein Knirps!", entrüstete sich die Silberhaarig.

„Ruhe!", zischte Taiki.

„Die Starlights sind auf jeden Fall alle hier", meinte Seiya.

„Lasst uns jetzt anfangen", sagte Usagi.

„Odango", stellte Seiya fest.

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und gaben Kaiji ein Zeichen, bei drei seine Hand von Seiyas Augen zu nehmen. Minako hatte eine Hand hochgehoben und zählte mit den Fingern bis drei.

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!", riefen alle bei drei.

Mit starren Augen und halb offenem Mund blickte Seiya drein. Man konnte gut und gerne sagen, sie sah geschockt aus.

„Kinmokusei an Seiya!", sagte Yaten und wedelte mit der Hand vor Seiyas Gesicht. Schließlich kam sie wieder zu sich und schlug die Hand weg.

„Was …?"

„Auf der Erde nennt man so etwas eine ‚Babyüberraschungsparty'", antwortete Taiki.

„Das ist ein Heiden Spaß", versicherte Minako und hatte sich an Seiyas Arm geschmissen. Yaten war froh, dass es nicht ihrer war.

Die Schwarzhaarige blickte alles andere als glücklich drein, sondern eher skeptisch und als wäre sie am falschen Platz.

Haruka konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Sie selbst war auch nur deshalb mitgekommen, weil Michiru es wieder einmal geschafft hatte, sie zu überreden.

„Was ist das?", fragte Seiya und deutete auf scheinbares Geschenk, das etwa einen Meter groß zu sein schien. Obendrauf war noch ein im Gegensatz Kleines, das sie als CD erraten würde.

„Mizuno- san und ich hatten eine ähnliche Idee und haben zusammengelegt", erklärte Taiki.

„Was soll ich mit einem Stapel Bücher- außer sie euch an den Kopf zu werfen?", fragte Seiya. Selbst ein Blinder konnte erraten, dass es sich dabei um irgendwelche beschriebenen und zusammengehefteten Blätter Papier handelte.

„Das ist die komplette Brockhaus Enzyklopädie; sowohl in Buch- als auch in CD- form", antwortete Amy.

„Und was soll ich damit?", fragte Seiya. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wozu man so etwas gebrauchen konnte- außer natürlich um es nach Taiki und Yaten zu werfen, wenn sie ihr wieder einmal auf die Nerven gingen … Was sie in letzter Zeit irgendwie ständig schafften.

„Es ist nicht für dich gedacht, sondern für Yozora", entgegnete Taiki.

„Der Sinn einer Babyparty ist es, dass es Geschenke für das Baby gibt. Darum: Babyparty!", erklärte Makoto.

„Sie ist noch nicht einmal geboren! Woher wollt ihr wissen, was sie will?", äußerte Seiya. Das Ganze war ihr eindeutig zu viel Aufmerksamkeit.

„Halt einfach die Klappe und freu dich, okay!", befahl Yaten und drückte ihr einen Schuhkarton mit Löchern in die Hand.

„Was soll ich jetzt damit? Auch wenn es schwer ist, sind da sicherlich keine Schuhe drinnen", meinte Seiya und glaubte Bewegungen darin zu spüren.

„Nein, die Schuhe trage ich. Schön nicht!", antwortete Yaten und zeigte ihr ihre neuste Errungenschaft.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich einen leeren Schuhkarton für dich wegschmeiße …"

„Nein! Du sollst ihn aufmachen", erklärte Yaten.

Mit einem affektiert freudigen Lächeln entfernte Seiya den Deckel.

„Miau!"

Eine kleine Katze mit nachtschwarzem Fell blickte ihr ängstlich aus grünen Augen entgegen.

„Was soll ich mit einer Katze?", fragte Seiya und beäugte das Geschöpf misstrauisch. Sie nahm an, dass es ihm ebenso ging wie ihr und es nur weg wollte.

„Es heißt, dass Kinder durch ein Haustier Verantwortungsbewusstsein erlernen", erklärte Yaten.

„Yaten wollte ja eigentlich Luna, aber nachdem das ja nicht ging, hat sie im Tierheim vorbeigeschaut", erklärte Usagi.

Sie erinnerte sich noch lebhaft daran, wie Luna förmlich Herzaugen bekommen hatte und sofort eingewilligt hätte, wenn Artemis sie nicht in den Schwanz gebissen hätte und sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt hatte. Als Yaten dann vorgeschlagen hatte, dass sich Luna und Artemis paaren sollten, schien der weiße Kater ohnmächtig geworden zu sein. Amy hatte dann schließlich das Tierheim vorgeschlagen.

Seiya drückte Kaiji den Schuhkarton samt Katze in die Hände und winkte Yaten und Taiki zu sich.

„Kommt mal her ihr beiden!"

„Kommt es mir nur so vor oder hat das ganze Zeugs einen eigennützigen Hintergrund! Ich meine: Taiki, du redest schon die ganze Zeit von irgend so einer Enzyklopädie. Und Yaten, du und Katzen, dass ist kein Geheimnis! Also!" Abwartend sah sie ihre beiden Freundinnen an. Ihre Augen waren strahlten die Wärme des Nordpolarmeeres aus.

Doch bevor sie dazu kamen, zu antworten, erklangen von draußen die Schreie von Stieren.

Ja, ich weiß ich bin fies genau an dieser Stelle aufzuhören, aber es hat sich einfach super angeboten


	18. Der Kampf hat begonnen

**18.**

„Du bleibst hier", rief Yaten und lief mit Taiki und den anderen Kriegerinnen nach draußen. Dort sahen sie, dass wild gewordene Stiere mit rot glühenden Augen die Tempelanlage vernichteten. Am Rande stand Aklm.

„Moon Eternal …"

„Mercury Crystal Power ..."

"Mars Crystal Power ..."

"Jupiter Crystal Power ..."

"Venus Crystal Power ..."

"Uranus Crystal Power ..."

"Neptun Crystal Power ..."

"Maker Star Power ..."

"Healer Star Power ..."

"... MAKE UP!"

"Fighter wird kämpfen wollen", überlegte Sailor Star Maker.

„Verschwindet mit Seiya, wir werden euch soviel Vorsprung wie möglich verschaffen", erklang auf einmal Naito Yamis Stimme.

„Haut ab", stimmte Uranus zu.

Healer und Maker nickten und liefen dann nach drinnen, um Seiya zu holen.

„Komm!" Die silberhaarige Kriegerin hatte ihre Hand gepackt und zog sie hinter sich her.

„Was ist los?", fragte Seiya, als sie hinter Healer in die Berge eilte.

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen", antwortete sie und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch einen Wald.

Unterdessen kämpften die anderen gegen die Stiere von Aklm.

„Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

„Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Mehrere Stiere wurden vernichtet, doch an ihrer Stelle erschienen Neue.

„Deep Submerge!"

„Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Erneut geschah dasselbe wie bei Sailor Jupiter und Sailor Venus.

Sailor Moon, Uranus und Mars arbeiten sich zu Aklm vor. Die Kriegerin des Windes kam ihm am nächsten und schickte eine Attacke ihres Schwertes zu ihm, die er lachend reflektierte. Uranus wurde nach hinten geschleudert und krachte gegen einen Stützpfeiler. Benommen blieb sie liegen.

„Mars Flame Sniper!"

„Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Auch die stärkste Attacke von Eternal Sailor Moon reflektierte er, als wäre sie nichts. Schreiend landeten Mars und Moon neben Uranus.

„Blades of Darkness!"

Schwarze Klingen zerschnitten die dämonischen Stiere. Für einen kurzen Moment schien Ruhe zu sein. Yami zog sein Langschwert und warf es auf Aklm. Dieser machte einen Schritt zur Seite und im selben Moment tauchten Dutzende von neuen Stieren auf, die es auf Yami abgesehen hatten.

„Es war nett mit euch zu spielen, aber mich interessiert nur Eines!", rief Aklm und verschwand spurlos.

Yami rettete sich vor den Stierhörnern durch einen Sprung in die Luft und wollte den Dämon noch aufhalten, doch es war schon zu spät.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Venus und half Moon auf die Beine.

Yami zog sein Schwert aus einem Baum heraus und ließ es in die Lederscheide gleiten. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Brosche in Form eines Sternes mit Flügeln daran.

„Ohne die Brosche ist sie ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert", murmelte er.

„Gehört die nicht Fighter?", fragte Mars und streckte die Hand nach dem Stern aus. Doch im selben Moment umschloss seine Hand die Brosche und er verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

„Was …?" Verwundert sah Neptun ihm hinterher.

Healer und Maker waren mit Seiya inzwischen mehrere Stunden durch den Wald gerannt- immer bergaufwärts.

Schwer atmend blieb Seiya stehen und lehnte sich gegen einen Baum.

„Seiya?"

Fragend waren die beiden anderen Kriegerinnen stehen geblieben.

„Ich hab' Seitenstechen", erklärte die Schwarzhaarige und versuchte den stechenden Schmerz zu ignorieren. Doch das hatte schon die letzten Stunden nicht sonderlich geklappt.

Plötzlich wurde sie in ein bläulichtes Licht getaucht und im nächsten Moment stand die Prinzessin des Sternes Fighters an ihrer Stelle.

„Wie …?"

„Ich weiß nicht …"

„Geht es wieder?", fragte Maker besorgt.

„Ja", bestätigte Seiya, doch ihr Gesicht war verzerrt, „lasst uns weiter gehen."

Erneut liefen die drei durch den Wald, der sich nach und nach zu lichten begann.

Maker beobachtete Seiya aus dem Augenwinkel- sie hatte eine Vorahnung.

Nachdem sie knappe weitere fünf Kilometer zurückgelegt hatten, mussten sie eine Schlucht überqueren, über die ein Baumstamm lag.

Healer war die Erste, die einen Versuch wagte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Maker.

Seiya nickte nur, doch ihre Züge waren mehr als eindeutig verzerrt.

Als Healer auf der anderen Seite war, folgten Fighter und Maker.

„Einen Kilometer Richtung Osten ist eine Höhle. Wir werden dort ein Lager aufschlagen", bestimmte Maker. Ohne, dass ein Wort gesagt hatte werden müssen, hatte sie die Führerrolle der Starlights übernommen.

Healer und Fighter nickten und folgten ihr.

Zehn Minuten später hatten sie die Höhle erreicht und Seiya setzte sich erschöpft auf den Boden. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise und das Seitenstechen war in keiner Art und Weise besser geworden. Im Gegensatz: Es war schlimmer geworden.

Maker warf Healer einen Blick zu und diese nickte. Sie dachten beide das Gleiche!

„Ruht euch aus", befahl Maker, „Ich werde aufpassen."

Die beiden anderen nickten und rollten sich auf dem Steinboden zusammen. Kurz darauf nahm Maker den gleichmäßigen Atem von den Zweien war. Sie sah, dass Fighter Nintairyoku in den Händen hielt und sich im Schlaf unruhig hin und her drehte.

Plötzlich hörte sie Zweige knacken.

Angriffsbereit stand sie vor der Höhle, als sie eine Stimme hörte: „Ich bin es, Maker!"

Zwischen zwei Bäumen kam Yami hervor und hatte die Hände erhoben. Sie nickte und er nahm sie herab und kam zu ihr. Er spähte kurz in die Höhle und sah Seiya, beziehungsweise Fighter, und Healer schlafen.

„Ist es etwa …"

Maker nickte.

„Seit ihr schon auf Aklm gestoßen?"

„Nein. Konntet ihr ihn nicht aufhalten?"

„Nein."

„Wir müssen wachsam sein", sagte Maker und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Yami hatte vorsichtshalber sein Schwert gezogen.

Doch die Nacht war ereignislos.

Bis in den frühen Morgenstunden Fighter plötzlich im Schlaf aufschrie und sich im nächsten Moment krümmte.

Sailor Star Maker und Naito Yami waren sofort bei ihr und auch Healer war entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit sofort wach. Sie schüttelte Seiya, damit sie wach wurde, doch das war gar nicht mehr nötig- sie war schon hellwach.

„Scheiße", murmelte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Warum jetzt?"

„Und nun?", fragte Healer.

Im selben Moment erklang von draußen ein dämonisches Lachen.


	19. Eine neue Verbündete

Dieses Kapitel ist für Nics!

**19.**

„Wir sitzen in der Falle", sagte Yami.

„Die Höhle hat einen zweiten Ausgang", entgegnete Maker.

„Ich habe eine Idee", äußerte Healer schließlich.

„Und welche?", presste Fighter zwischen ihren Lippen hervor. Sie hasste diese Schmerzen, sie waren grauenhaft und sie konnte so rein gar nichts dagegen tun.

„Maker, glaubst du, du kannst das Viech eine Zeit lang alleine in Schach halten?", fragte Healer.

Die Kriegerin nickte als Antwort nur.

„Yami, du kommst mit mir und hilfst mir, Fighter ins nächste Krankenhaus zu bringen."

Auch er nickte.

„Er wird versuchen euch zu folgen. Du gefährdest unschuldige Menschenleben", entgegnete Maker.

„Das ist mir momentan vollkommen egal", entgegnete Healer und war aufgestanden. Gemeinsam mit Yami zog sie Fighter in die Höhe, die aufstöhnte.

Maker musterte sie einen Augenblick, ehe sie leicht nickte.

„Viel Glück!"

„Dir auch", sagte Healer und ihre Wege trennten sich.

Yami und die Starlight stützten Fighter und verließen die Höhle durch einen zweiten, kleinen Ausgang.

Danach liefen sie so schnell es ging nach Tokyo zurück.

„Star Gentle Uterus!"

Aklm hatte sichtlich mehr Mühe, Makers Attacke zu reflektieren, als die der Erdensenshi. Doch es gelang ihm und die Kriegerin wich blitzschnell aus. Als sie ihn erneut angriff hatte er sichtlich weniger Mühe sie zu reflektieren und warf gleichzeitig noch seine eigene Energie hinterher.

Maker war darauf nicht gefasst gewesen und wurde getroffen. Sie schrie auf, als sie mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baumstamm schlug. Kaum das sie sich erneut aufgerichtet hatte, traf sie eine erneute Energiekugel.

„Wenn Fighter auch so einfach zu vernichten ist, dann wird das ja ein Kinderspiel", lachte Aklm und warf weitere Energie nach Maker. Kurz bevor sie sie erreichte wurde sie auf einmal abgeblockt und zurückgeschleudert.

Vor der geschwächten Kriegerin stand eine junge Frau, etwa so groß wie Healer. Sie hatte lange, rote Haare und Augen in demselben Farbton, die sanft drein blickten. Ihr Gewand sah fremd aus und schien aufwendig zu sein.

„Wer …?" Aklm zog es vor zu verschwinden und endlich Fighter zur Strecke zu bringen.

Die junge Frau sah ihm kurz nach, ehe sie neben Maker niederkniete und mit ihrer Hand sanft die sternenförmige Brosche umschloss. Von ihrer Hand ging ein leichtes rötliches Glühen aus.

„Prinzessin?" Verwundert sah Maker die Frau an. Hatte sie nun schon Halluzinationen?

Aber sie konnte nur zu deutlich die Energie ihrer Prinzessin wahrnehmen. Ebenso den vertrauten Geruch nach Oliven …

Maker spürte, wie ihr Energielevel wieder stieg und als die Erde endlich aufgehört hatte, sich zu drehen, sah sie noch einmal hoch. Die Frau war noch immer da.

„Prinzessin, was tut ihr hier?", fragte sie.

„Euch helfen", antwortete die Herrscherin von Kinmokusei und half Maker aufzustehen.

„Wie geht es Fighter und wo ist sie- und Healer?"

„Bei Fighter haben die Wehen eingesetzt. Healer und Kaiji sind mit ihr auf dem Weg nach Tokyo und bringen sie in ein Krankenhaus." Maker hoffte, dass sie ihnen genügend Vorsprung verschafft hatte.

„Was ist mit den Menschen dort?", fragte Kakyuu besorgt. Sie wollte nicht, dass unschuldige Wesen wegen ihnen leiden mussten.

„Healer weiß, was sie tut. Wir sollten ihnen folgen, Prinzessin."

Kakyuu nickte und schlug mit der großgewachsenen Kriegerin denselben Weg ein, den Healer und Yami vor einer knappen Stunde mit Fighter genommen hatten.

Die kleine Gruppe war inzwischen beinahe aus dem Wald draußen.

„Fighter?"

Besorgt sah Healer zur eigentlichen Anführerin der Starlights. Sie sah nicht gut aus und die kleine Kriegerin spürte mehr und mehr das Gewicht von ihr auf ihren Schultern. Inzwischen trugen Yami und sie sie mehr, als dass sie sie stützten.

„Es tut scheiß weh", zischte Fighter und atmete stoßweise.

„Versuch normal zu atmen", wies Healer sie an.

„Du hast gut reden", entgegnete die Schwarzhaarige gepresst.

Im nächsten Moment schlug ein Energieball in den nächsten Baum rechts von ihnen. Sofort hatten sie sich auf den Boden geworfen und hinter einem großen Felsen versteckt. Fighter hatte unterdrückt aufgeschrieen.

„Yami, geh' mit Fighter weiter. Ich halte ihn auf!", befahl Healer und richtete sich langsam auf. Der Ritter der Dunkelheit nickte.

„Hier." Fighter hielt der Kleinsten von den Starlights Nintairyoku hin. Stumm nahm sie es und stellte sich Aklm.

Yami half Fighter hoch und gemeinsam liefen sie weiter Richtung Tokyo. Fighter hätte zwar lieber gekämpft, aber sie wusste, dass das in ihrem jetzigen Zustand reiner Selbstmord gewesen wäre.

„Star Sensetive Inferno!"

Wie schon bei Maker reflektierte er auch Healers angriff. Sie wich aus und landete hinter ihm. In ihrer Hand hielt sie Nintairyoku und schwang es in Richtung Aklm. Dieser wich geschickt aus, dennoch schnitt das Schwert durch das Fleisch an seinem Arm.

Wütend schleuderte er Healer gegen einen Baum.

„Ahhh!"

Erneut verschwand Aklm.

Healer rappelte sich auf und nahm das Schwert. Sie betastete kurz ihren Körper, doch außer einigen tieferen Schnittwunden konnte sie nichts feststellen. Rasch eilte sie Fighter und Yami hinterher und holte sie rasch ein. Sie legte sich ihren Arm um ihren Nacken und sie liefen weiter.

„Du bist verletzt", stellte Fighter fest und wollte sich von Healers Griff befreien.

Doch Healer hielt ihren Arm fest.

„Es ist in Ordnung", entgegnete sie.

„Wir sind bald da. Halte bitte noch so lange durch."

Fighter nickte und atmete zischend ein.

Doch Healer spürte, wie das Gewicht von Fighter immer weiter auf ihre Schultern drückte.

„Healer!"

Die Silberhaarige blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich um. Zwischen den Bäumen kamen Sailor Star Maker und Prinzessin Kakyuu hervor.

„Prinzessin", sagte Healer.

Kakyuu sah ihre Verletzungen und umschloss wie bei Maker mit ihrer Hand die Brosche. Darunter glühte es rot auf.

Danach trat sie zu Fighter und fuhr ihr zärtlich über das schweißnasse Gesicht.

„Fighter …"

„Wir sollten weitergehen", drängte Yami.

„Ja, ich weiß nicht, wann dieser Stiertyp wieder auftaucht", stimmte Healer zu. Und so näherte sich die kleine Gruppe Tokyo, als zwischen den Wolkenkratzern die Sonne langsam aufging.


	20. Erwachen

**20.**

Einige Leute schrieen erschrocken auf, als sie die kleine, seltsame Gruppe sahen. Mehrere Schwestern und Pfleger kamen angelaufen und stoppten abrupt. Hinter ihnen kam eine Ärztin.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte die Medizinerin und hielt erschrocken an, als sie das Bild sah, dass sich ihr bot.

Sailorkriegerinnen standen im Krankenhaus!

Doch sie sahen so ganz anders aus, als sie immer dargestellt wurden. Eine kleine, silberhaarige trat vor. Sie war eine groteske Erscheinung.

Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen strahlten einerseits Arroganz, Stolz und Kälte aus, andererseits aber auch große Sorge.

Sie war verletzt. Blut war aus einigen tiefen Schnittwunden ihren Körper hinab gelaufen und getrocknet.

In ihrer Hand hielt sie ein Schwert, an dessen Klinge ebenfalls Blut klebte. Die Spitze war auf die Ärztin und die Assistenten gerichtet.

„Helft ihr und ich werde euch verschonen." Healer hatte dabei auf Fighter gedeutet, die in Yamis Armen lag.

„Healer." Kakyuu war zu ihr getreten und hatte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

„Ich werde ihr helfen, aber bitte nehmen sie zuerst das Schwert herunter", sagte die Ärztin. In diesem Moment schrie Fighter unterdrückt auf. Sie vermutete, dass die Kriegerin schwanger war, auch wenn sie überhaupt nicht danach aussah.

„Los jetzt, ihr minderwertige Rasse von Menschen", rief Healer aufgebracht und gestikulierte wild mit dem Schwert. Je länger sie hier herumredeten, desto eher könnte Aklm hier auftauchen.

„Healer, nicht!", meldete sich Fighter erstmals zu Wort.

Diese sah überrascht zu ihr.

Fighter hatte die Hand ausgestreckt und Nintairyoku befreite sich von Healers griff und kam direkt zu seiner wahren Besitzerin. Diese ließ das Schwert in seine Scheide gleiten.

„Sie meint es nicht so. Nehmen sie sie nicht zu ernst", sagte Fighter und brachte ein schwaches Grinsen zusammen, ehe sie sich erneut vor Schmerzen krümmte.

„Kommen sie", sagte die Ärztin und bedeutete Yami ihr mit Fighter zu folgen. Als sie sich umdrehte sah Sailor Star Maker für einen kurzen Augeblick ihr Namensschild.

_Dr. med. Mizuno!_

Doktor Mizuno ließ Fighter auf eine Liege legen und teilte einer Schwester mit, was sie alles benötigte.

„Sie ist schwanger …"

Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Die großgewachsene Kriegerin nickte zur Antwort.

In diesem Moment erklangen von draußen Schreie und Kampfgeräusche. Sofort waren Maker, Healer und Yami am Fenster.

„Er ist hier. Die anderen Senshi auch, aber sie haben keine Chance", murmelte Maker.

„Verschafft mir ein paar Minuten, dann erledige ich ihn", presste Fighter hervor.

„Geht. Ich werde hier bleiben und sie beschützen", sagte Kakyuu.

Yami wollte sie zwar nur ungerne verlassen, aber sie war schließlich die Prinzessin. Zärtlich küsste er sie.

Als er Healer und Maker folgen wollte, die wortlos gegangen waren, wurde er von der Prinzessin aufgehalten.

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und darunter glühte es rot auf- wie er es schon bei Healer gesehen hatte. Er fühlte, wie Energie durch ihn hindurch floss und etwas Unbekanntes zu aktivieren schien.

„Deine Mutter war eine hervorragende Senshi, Naito Yami", sagte Kakyuu ihm und ließ ihn dann passieren. Er verbeugte sich leicht.

„Danke, Prinzessin Kakyuu."

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Fighter und folgte schließlich Maker und Healer, die bereits auf ihn warteten.

„Ich frage mich, was es mit der zusätzlichen Energie auf sich hat, die Prinzessin Kakyuu uns gegeben hat", murmelte Maker leise vor sich hin.

Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten hatte es Aklm geschafft, Merkur, Mars, Jupiter, Venus und Neptun so zu schwächen, dass sie nicht mehr in der Lage waren, zu kämpfen. Lediglich Uranus und Sailor Moon waren noch auf den Beinen. Doch auch ihre Energie würde bald erschöpft sein. Schließlich hatten sie die ganze Nacht gegen diese Stiere gekämpft. Moon hoffte, dass es den Starlights und Naito Yami gut ging.

„Sailor Moon!", schrie Uranus und warf sich schützend vor ihre Prinzessin. Diese war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass sie den Energieball nicht gesehen hatte.

Uranus wurde getroffen und zusammen mit Moon nach hinten geschleudert.

„Uranus!", rief Sailor Moon und schüttelte die Kriegerin, doch sie regte sich nicht.

„Überlasst uns das!", erklang ein Ruf und hallte durch die Gegend.

Moon sah auf und erkannte vor dem Hospital Maker, Healer und Yami. Doch wo war Fighter?

„Ihr", brummte Aklm. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust, sich mit ihnen herumzuschlagen. Er wollte Fighter und ihr Kind tot sehen.

„Star Sensetive Inferno!"

„Star Gentle Uterus!"

„Blades of Darkness!"

Die drei Attacken vereinten sich und trafen auf Aklm. Doch dieser hob die Hand und reflektierte sie.

Yami konnte nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen und wurde getroffen. Geschwächt blieb er am Boden liegen, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und rappelte sich wieder auf.

Healer und Maker griffen den Feind mehrmals kurz hintereinander an. Dadurch hatte er zwar mehr Mühe mit dem Zurückwerfen der Attacken, doch die beiden Kriegerinnen mussten flink sein um nicht selbst getroffen zu werden.

Aklm schleuderte seine eigene Energie hinterher.

„Ahh!" Maker schrie unterdrückt auf, als sie sowohl von Healers Attacke, wie auch von Aklms im Rücken erwischt wurde.

„Maker!", rief Healer, als diese am Boden liegen blieb. Sie lief zu ihr und wurde selbst getroffen.

Ein dämonisches Lachen erklang aus Aklms Hals.

„Dass der Mischling einfach zu besiegen sein würde, wusste ich ja. Aber das ihr kämpft wie Kinder, dass hätte ich nicht gedacht!"

Er erhob die Hand und eine riesige Energiekugel bildete sich. Als sie beinahe einen Meter Durchmesser hatte, schleuderte er sie zu Healer, Maker und Yami.

„Nein!", schrie Sailor Moon.

In diesem Moment geschah etwas Unvorhergesehenes: Maker, Healer und Yami wurden in die Luft gehoben und schwebten dort.

Maker wurde von einem violetten, Healer von einem gelben und Yami von einem weißen Licht eingehüllt.

Das geheimnisvolle Licht sorgte auch dafür, dass Aklms Attacke reflektiert und er davon getroffen wurde.

Als es wieder verschwunden war, standen dort die Prinzessin des Sternes Makers, die Prinzessin des Sternes Healers und der einzige männliche Sternenkrieger, Naito Yami.

Yami sah noch genauso aus, wie zuvor. Lediglich waren seine Sachen nicht mehr schwarz, sondern weiß.

Bei Healer und Maker sah es schon anders aus.

Makers Pferdeschwanz war geblieben, doch statt dem Diadem war auf ihrer Stirn nun ein einzelner fünfzackiger Stern, umgeben von zwei Lorbeerranken. In den Augenwinkeln hatte sie wie Fighter jeweils einen kleinen Stern

Die goldenen Sternenohrringe waren ebenfalls noch vorhanden, doch statt der schwarzen, knappen Lederuniform trug sie ein weißes Gewand, ähnlich einer römischen Tunika. Diese reichte ihr etwa bis zu den Oberschenkeln und wurde an der Taille von einer Art Gürtel zusammengehalten, der dieselbe Farbe wie ihre Augen hatte.

Außerdem trug sie Stiletos, die bis unterhalb der Knie gebundenen waren- ebenfalls im selben Farbton wie der Gürtel.

An den Schultern wurde die Tunika von goldenen Broschen zusammengehalten, an denen auch ein Umhang eingehängt war. Auch dieser hatte dieselbe exotische Farbe, wie ihre Augen.

Zusätzlich hatte sie an den Oberarmen noch jeweils zwei kupferne Armringe.

Das auffälligste an ihrem neuen Outfit war wahrscheinlich, neben dem Kurzschwert, das am Gürtel befestigt worden war, ihre Brosche, die den Ausschnitt der Tunika zusammenhielt.

Wie bei Maker, so war auch bei Healer der Pferdeschwanz und die Ohrringe gleich geblieben. Auch sie trug nun auf der Stirn lediglich einen fünfzackigen Stern, in dem sich eine Schlange hochrankte.

In den Augenwinkeln hatte sie je einen kleinen Stern.

Desgleichen war ihre Uniform verschwunden und sie trug einen langärmligen Suika. Dieser war schwarz wie die Nacht und hatte lediglich an den breiten Ärmeln und am Kragen Verziehrungen, die wie das Blütenblatt auf Prinzessin Kakyuus Stirn aussahen. Doch sie waren nicht orange sondern ebenso grün, wie Healers Augen.

Um ihre Hüfte war ein breites Band, im selben Farbton geschlungen und hielt den Suika beisammen. An diesem war, wie bei Fighter, die Brosche befestigt- daneben auch zwei Dolche.

Unter den Hosenbeinen verschwanden schwarze Kurzstiefel mit Absatz, die Healer um einige Zenitmeter größer machten.

„Was …?"

Aklm konnte nicht glauben, was er sah. Nein, nicht nur, dass die Prinzessin von Fighter erwacht war, die beiden anderen hatten auch noch erwachen müssen. Und dann war da ja noch der Sohn einer Senshi- eigentlich ein Mischling- dessen Aura aber wie die einer Kriegerin strahlte.

„Ich hoffe, du hast dein Testament schon fertig!", rief Healer angriffslustig.

„Star Shining Blades!"

„Star Sensetive Inferno!"

„Star Gentle Uterus!"

Die drei Attacken vereinten sich und Aklm hatte große Mühe, sich vor ihnen zu schützen. Nicht nur, dass Naito Yami den Angriff einer Senshi verwendete, Healers und Makers waren stärker geworden.

„Seine Hand", formten Healers Lippen. Maker verstand, was sie vorhatte. Als die Silberhaarige ihre Attacke abbrach, verstärkte Maker die ihrige um beinahe das doppelte. Healer zog ihre beiden Dolche und warf sie beide auf die Hand von Aklm, mit der er ihre Angriffe abblockte.

Im letzten Moment sah der Dämon die Wurfgeschosse und rettete sich durch einen Schutzschild.

Die Attacken der anderen prallten daran ab und verpufften.

Aklm deaktivierte den Schild um nun seinerseits anzugreifen. Er hob die Hand, als …

„Star Serious Laser!"


	21. Erbarmungslos

Sorry, dass ich so lange nicht upgedated hab', aber ich hatte total Stress in der Schule … Tja, und nun sitz ich mit ner netten Erkältung zu Hause- sprich genügend Zeit um ein Update hochzuladen!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**21.**

Der Dämon- halb Mensch, halb Stier- wurde getroffen und nach hinter geschleudert. Er richtete sich auf und erkannte auf dem Krankenhausdach seine wahre Gegnerin: Die Prinzessin von Fighter.

Sie sprang hinunter und landete katzengleich vor ihren Freunden.

„Fighter!"

Sie warf ihren Freundinnen einen kurzen Blick zu und musterte sie. Beide gaben gute Prinzessinnen ab. Und Yami … Er schien erstaunlich gut zu Recht zukommen mit seiner neuen

Macht.

„Du glaubst also wirklich, du könntest mich besiegen, Prinzesschen!", lachte Aklm dämonisch. Er wusste, wie er sie besiegen konnte.

„Ich glaube es nicht, ich weiß es! Noch nie floss soviel Magie durch meinen Körper.

Du hast verloren, Aklm! Der Stern Fighter erstrahlt wieder im Universum. Du bist nicht mehr stark genug, um gegen mich, die Personifikation meines Sternes zu bestehen!", rief Fighter.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen", prophezeite Aklm und schleuderte mehrere Energiebälle nach ihr, denen sie mühelos auswich.

„Star Serious Laser!"

Aklm wich aus, landete auf einem Fensterbrett und schleuderte mehrmals seine Energie in den Boden. Riesige Staubwolken zogen auf. Man konnte die Hand vor Augen nicht mehr sehen. Der Staub machte das Atmen so gut wie unmöglich.

Von irgendwoher konnte man Schreie und Kampfgeräusche hören. Allerdings nur ganz kurz. Dann war Stille.

„Wo ist er?", fragte Fighter blickte zu Maker, die sie schemenhaft erkennen konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete diese hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Plötzlich legte sich der Staub.

Auf einem halb abgestorbenen Baum stand Aklm. In seinen Armen lag ein weinendes, kleines Bündel.

„Nein", hauchte Fighter.

Ein dämonisches Lachen erklang, dass sich ihr die Nackenhaare aufstellten.

„Du bist schwach und verletzlich, Prinzessin! Du hast verloren!"

Das Wort „Prinzessin" hatte er regelrecht ausgespuckt.

Fighter wollte ihn angreifen, doch sie konnte es nicht. Schließlich hatte er ihre Tochter.

Healer hob die Hände und visierte ihn an, als sie sah, dass Fighter nichts tat.

„Nicht!", rief Yami und riss ihre Hände nach unten.

Lachend verschwand Aklm- und mit ihm Yozora.

Fighter sank auf die Knie.

„NNNNNEEEEEEIIIIIINNNNNN!"

Es war ein Schrei, der markerweichend war.

Yami war bei ihr niedergekniet und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Fighter …"

In diesem Moment kamen auch Prinzessin Kakyuu und Doktor Minzuno heraus gerannt. Sailor Merkur musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht nach ihr zu rufen.

„Ich konnte nichts gegen ihn ausrichten, Fighter", entschuldigte sich Kakyuu.

Als sie nicht reagierte ging sie auf ihre Augenhöhe und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Doch sie zuckte sofort danach wieder zurück. Auch Yami nahm die Veränderung ihrer Aura wahr.

Kommentarlos stand Fighter auf und ihre Aura flimmerte um sie herum auf. Als sie wieder verschwand, trug sie die feine, goldene Rüstung.

Healer lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter, als sie in ihre Augen blickte. Sie waren kalt und emotionslos.

Die Prinzessin des Sternes Fighter zog ihr Schwert.

„Fighter, was hast du vor?", fragte Maker und war zu ihr getreten. Die Schwertspitze war genau auf ihre Kehle gerichtet.

„Noch ist nichts entgültig", knurrte Fighter.

„Glaubst du, ein persönlicher Rachefeldzug rettet Yozora?", entgegnete Maker.

„Ich werde sie nicht diesem Dämon überlassen!", schrie Fighter und Nintairyoko schnellte vor. Blitzschnell hatte Maker ihr eigenes Schwert gezogen und blockte die Klinge ab.

„Fighter", versuchte sie es noch einmal.

Doch diese schnaubte nur und verschwand in einem Lichtregen.

Kakyuu sah traurig zwischen ihren Kriegerinnen hin und her.

„Was nun?", fragte Sailor Moon, doch niemand antwortete ihr direkt.

„Bei der fehlt ein ganzes Teeservice", murmelte Healer kopfschüttelnd.

„Mutterinstinkt", entgegnete Maker.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass der so stark bei ihr ausgeprägt ist. Nicht nach dem Theater, dass sie die letzten Monate veranstaltet hat", meinte Healer.

Maker antwortete nicht darauf.

„Wir sollten ihr hinterher", meldete sich Yami zu Wort.

Die beiden Senshi nickten und alle drei lösten sich in Licht auf.


	22. Wie du mir so ich dir

**22.**

Ein Schatten huschte zwischen den Felsen umher. Immer wieder verschwand er hinter welchen und tauchte kurz darauf für einen Moment abermals auf.

Fighter fragte sich, wohin ihr Instinkt sie hier hingeführt hatte. Es lag der Geruch nach Schwefel in der Luft. Außerdem war es extrem schwül und jeder einzelne Felsen schien zu glühen. Sie überlegte kurz, bei welcher Temperatur Gestein schmolz- irgendwann hatte sie es einmal in der Schule gelernt.

Doch ihre Gedanken schweiften rasch wieder ab- zu Yozora.

Dieses kleine Bündel, das ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut war. Sie hatte sie nur ganz kurz nach der Geburt gesehen, bevor sie sich Aklm gestellt hatte- sie hatte genau dieselben blauen Augen wie sie selbst. Rasch rief sie sich das Bild von Yozora in den Kopf, als ihr zukünftiges Ich vor einigen Monaten erschienen war, um ihr zu helfen.

Sie würde bald das genaue Ebenbild zu ihr sein.

„_Ich werde dich retten. Aklm wird mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlen- so oder so. Das ist so sicher wie das Healer, Maker und Yami mir folgen werden."_

Fighter hatte in den letzten Monaten absichtlich so getan, als würde sie das Baby überhaupt nicht haben wollen. Sie hatte es getan, um Healer und Maker zu ärgern und damit das schlechte Gewissen sie noch etwas länger plagte.

Auch nachdem sie selbst sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte.

Wann war das eigentlich gewesen?

„_Als Aklms Horn mich durchstieß. Ich hatte Angst, dass ihr etwas passieren würde. In diesem Kampf habe ich glaube ich das erste Mal von ihr als Mensch gedacht und nicht als schlechtes Übel- und kurz darauf erschien Nintairyoku!"_

Fighter stand vor einer zwei Meter breiten Schlucht. Der einzige Weg hinüber schien zu sein, zu springe. Sie nahm etwas Anlauf und landete mühelos auf der anderen Seite. In diesem Moment war sie froh, keine Erdenfrau zu sein. Denn soweit sie wusste, waren diese nach einer Geburt nicht gleich wieder so fit, wie sie.

Mit einem Grinsen dachte sie an Doktor Mizuno. Diese hatte nicht schlecht geschaut, als Fighter im einen Moment noch ein halbes Häufchen Elend gewesen war, dass Maker und die gesamte Menschheit verfluchte, und im nächsten Moment war sie soweit regeneriert, dass sie sich Aklm stellte.

Fighter hielt inne, als ihr der Geruch von verwesendem Fleisch in die Nase stieg.

„Igitt", murmelte sie und hielt sich die Hand vor Nase und Mund. Je weiter sie dem Weg folgte, desto mehr nahm der Geruch zu.

Plötzlich verharrte sie. Sie glaubte Schreie zu hören.

„_Yozora!"_

Augenblicklich rannte sie in diese Richtung. Im Laufen zog sie Nintairyoku.

Keine zwei Minuten später stand sie an einem Höhleneingang. Der Verwesungsgeruch der von dort kam, war unglaublich. Fighter war froh, dass sie darauf nicht extrem empfindlich reagierte.

„_Healer würde wahrscheinlich schon Galle spucken …"_

Fighter lugte ums Eck und erkannte den verwesenden Körper von Qqm. Teilweise schien ihn jemand aufgefressen zu haben.

Nun spürte auch Fighter eine gewisse Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen.

Aus der Höhle kamen eindeutig auch die Schreie eines Babys. Als Fighter etwas weiter hineinsah, erkannte sie Aklm, der ihr den Rücken zuwandte. Neben ihm, auf einem großen, flachen Felsen, lag Yozora. Fighter sah, wie etwas Silbernes in seinen Pranken aufblitzte, als er sich über ihre Tochter beugte.

In Sekundenschnelle war die Kriegerin aus ihrem Versteck hervor geschnellt und hatte Aklm Nintairyoku in die Seite gerammt.

Verwundert blickte er auf Fighter und das Schwert in seiner Seite, ehe er realisierte.

Inzwischen hatte sie Nintairyoku wieder herausgezogen und es ihm erneut in den Körper gestoßen. Aklm schrie auf, als die Klinge erneut in ihn hinein glitt- doch Fighter hörte lediglich die Schreie ihrer Tochter.

Immer und immer wieder rammte sie ihm Nintairyoku in den Körper. Teilweise zerschnitt sie ihn auch. Dabei drangen immer wieder animalisch klingende Laute aus ihrem Mund. Sie war über und über mit dem Dämonenblut bespritzt. Blut rann ihr Gesicht hinab. Blut rann an ihren Armen und Händen entlang.

In blinder Wut und Raserei richtete Fighter Aklm immer weiter zu. Er lag vorne übergekippt auf dem felsigen Boden. Um ihn herum hatte sich eine Blutlache gebildet- mit Fighter mitten drinnen. Doch er lebte noch immer.

Schwer atmend hielt Fighter schließlich inne. Blut tropfte von der Schwertklinge. Abschätzig sah sie auf den Dämon am Boden vor sich.

Stumm hob sie ihr Schwert und die Klinge glitt wie Butter durch seinen Hals. Der Kopf rollte mehrere Meter bei Seite.

Zitternd ließ Fighter Nintairyoku in seine Scheide gleiten. Erst jetzt nahm sie wirklich wahr, was sie getan hatte.

Sie hatte gesagt, sie würde Dämonen- Sushi aus ihm machen und genau das hatte sie auch getan.

Mit wackligen Knien ging sie zu Yozora und hob sie behutsam hoch. Sie weinte noch immer. Vorsichtig drückte sie sie an sich und ließ sich an dem Felsen hinunter gleiten. In einer Sprache, die sie selbst nur noch aus ihrer Kindheit kannte, redete sie beruhigend auf Yozora ein.


	23. Knockin down hesitation

Gomen, dass ich solange nicht upgedated hab, aber ich ziemlichen Schulstress …

Viel Spaß beim dem Kapitel!

Seit knapp einer Stunde irrten Healer, Maker und Yami durch unterirdische Gänge auf der Suche nach Fighter, ehe sie Verwesungsgeruch wahrnahmen.

„Ich glaube, mir kommt mein Mittagessen hoch", sagte Healer und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Welches Mittagessen?", fragte Yami.

„Lasst uns nachsehen", bestimmte Maker und ging vorraus. Sie glaubte zu spüren, wie ihr Magen drei Saltos rückwärts schlug, doch sie konnte dem Brechreiz widerstehen.

Kurz darauf kamen sie zu einem Höhleneingang und traten hinein.

Gleich in der Nähe lag ein halb verwester, halb aufgefressener Körper.

„Qqm", stellte Maker fest.

„Oh Gott!", entfuhr es Healer. Sie hatte den toten Körper von Aklm gefunden. Im nächsten Moment schrie sie angeekelt auf. Die Starlight hatte bemerkt, wie sie im Blut gestanden hatte.

„Meine schönen Schuhe!"

Zur selben Zeit hatten Maker und Yami Fighter und Yozora entdeckt.

Fighter war über und über mit Blut bespritzt und auf den ersten Blick war es schwer zu sagen, ob es ihr eigenes war oder nicht.

„Was ist mit ihnen?", fragte Healer besorgt und war hinzugekommen.

Maker entnahm vorsichtig Yozora Fighters Händen. Sofort bewegte sich das Baby und öffnete die Augen. Aus fragenden blauen Augen sah sie die Kriegerin an.

„Süß!" Healer war vollkommen fasziniert von dem kleinen Geschöpf.

Yami hatte unterdessen nach einem Puls von Fighter gesucht.

„Sie lebt", berichtete er schließlich erleichtert.

„Lasst uns von hier verschwinden", sagte Maker und war mit dem Baby im Arm aufgestanden.

Yami hob gleichzeitig Fighter hoch und folgte den beiden Kriegerinnen dicht auf.

Healer blickte noch einmal zurück.

„Fighter hat bekommen, was sie wollte."

„Ja, aber nun sollte erst einmal Ruhe sein", sagte Maker.

Danach teleportierten sie sich zurück nach Tokyo.

"_Knockin' down hesitation_

_Set free into the sky, revolution!_

_If you act positive, that's all right!_

_You can grasp it! The way of life_

_Perfect perfection, fine days_

_Don't keep suffering alone_

_Walk out towards the light_

_Talk to someone next to you_

_Show your white teeth and laugh_

_Just you fall in love with somebody_

_Search for a chance and rush to the mark_

_You're in trouble, take a simple way_

_When you can express your true self_

_More greater, better feeling_

_Knockin' down hesitation_

_Set free into the sky, revolution!_

_It's good to be active. That's all right!_

_We're coming there soon_

_Perfect perfection, fine days_

_Oh yeah!"_


	24. Epilog

_5 Jahre später:_

Die morgendliche Sonne tauchte den Speißesaal in ein warmes Orange. Taiki und Yaten saßen mit einem jungen Mädchen an der Tafel. Sie hatte lange, rabenschwarze Haare und tiefblaue, aufgeweckte Augen.

„Yaten- chan, schläfst du?", fragte sie und stupste die Silberhaarige an, die ihren Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

„Zehn Schlafzimmer und zehn Bäder und ich muss ausgerechnet das Bett, neben Taiki nehmen", murmelte sie.

„Wir sind doch im Urlaub! Warum um alles in der Welt, musst du dann um sechs Uhr in der Früh aufstehen?", wandte sich Yaten an Taiki.

Seit fünf Jahren existierte das Reich, wie Seiya, Taiki und Yaten es kannten wieder. Die drei Prinzessinen der Sterne hatten sich einen Urlaub gegönnt und Kakyuu, die inzwischen zur Königin von Kinmokusei gekrönt worden war, hatte ihnen nur zu gerne einmal wieder die Villa in den Bergen überlassen.

„Morgen." Verschlafen schlurfte Seiya die Treppe hinunter. Wie in Gottes Namen sollte man schlafen, wenn vor dem Fenster eine ganze Vogelschar ein Konzert gab!

„Morgen, Mama", rief Yozora und lief zu ihr hin.

Seiya hob sie hoch und setzte sich mit ihr auf einen der bequemen Stühle.

„Wenn du meine Tochter bist, müsstest du eigentlich noch schlafen", meinte Seiya.

„Ich bin mit Taiki- chan ausgeritten", erklärte Yozora nur und sprang von Seiyas Schoß, da sie die schwarze Katze entdeckt hatte, die hereingeschlichen kam. Rasch hatte sie sie eingefangen und hochgehoben.

„Wo warst du nur die ganze Zeit, Terra?", fragte Yozora die Katze. Doch natürlich erhielt sie keine Antwort.

„Warum bist du eigentlich schon wach, Yaten?", fragte Seiya- denn eigentlich war Yaten doch die Langschläferin.

„Ich bin durch Taiki aufgewacht", erklärte sie mürrisch und schenkte sich inzwischen die fünfte Tasse nachtschwarzen Kaffees ein.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür und Terra sprang erschrocken von Yozoras Arm.

„Oh Scheiße!", fluchte Seiya und blickte auf ihre Uhr, „Es ist bereits zehn Uhr! … Kaiji!"

Sie war aufgesprungen und rannte auf Socken über die rutschigen Fliesen zur Haustür. Auf halbem Wege stolperte sie über Terra und schlidderte in Richtung einer großen Standvase. Im letzten Moment schaffte sie die Kurve. Dafür riss sie die Blumendekoration herunter.

„Mama, pass auf!", rief Yozora, als der Butler ihren Weg kreuzte.

„Wie war das mit ‚es kann kaum noch schlimmer werden'?", fragte Yaten an Taiki gewandt. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Vergiss es", meine sie, nahm ihr Buch auf, um zu lesen und von dem Chaos nichts mitzubekommen.

ENDE


End file.
